Scooby Doo and the Magical Mayhem
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: This is my retelling/reworking of "Scooby Doo and the Goblin King", only with several twists in the story and a better ending. Pairings: Fred/Daphne and Shaggy/Velma, and some slight OC/Fred, OC/Daphne, OC/Shaggy and OC/Velma just to spice things up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2010 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. I am not making any money writing this story, I am merely a fan. This story is based on the Hanna Barbera/Warner Brothers produced movie "Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King". This story will have similar dialogue, similar plot lines, and most of the same characters from the movie; this will also include spoilers, if you have not seen the movie. Also, thanks to kitsuneofthenight from Deviant Art for the idea of the sibling characters, basically he came up with the idea for them and I named them and decided to make them a warlock and witch.

Chapter 1

Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. are involved in yet another hair raising experience, each member of the great detective agency screams in terror at the ghosts, monsters, werewolves and other supernatural creatures that they are seeing; Shaggy and Scooby would normally be scared stiff at all of this except for the fact that all of the ghosts and creatures in this case are made of cloth, phosphorus paint, mechanical items, holograms and other things that would make it seem like the beings were real.

This time Scooby Doo and friends are not in the midst of solving a terrifying supernatural mystery, they are actually riding a roller coaster at their hometown's annual Halloween Carnival; the great roller coaster clatters along the metal tracks until stopping at the end of its route, after the coaster came to a full stop Scooby and company exited the coaster ride and walked back into the main carnival area.

"Boy, what a wild ride!" Daphne said, although somewhat out of breath.

"I'll say, I'm still trying to catch my breath from screaming so much and make sure I'm still in one piece" Fred replied, albeit in the same way as Daphne.

"Jinkies I can sure agree to that, what about you Shaggy and Scooby?" Velma asked.

"L-like m-my teeth are still chattering from all those ghosts," Shaggy said with his hair still standing on end.

"Reah, ry rur's randing ron rend roo" Scooby added.

"Come on you guys it's Halloween" Daphne remarked.

"Yeah you two where's your Halloween spirit?" Fred asked.

"I think it's home where Scooby and I should be, besides you guys do know what happens on Halloween night don't you" Shaggy said, still quite jittery.

"What?" Fred, Daphne and Velma asked in unison.

"Halloween night is supposed to be when Monsters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Ghosts and all sorts of creepy creatures come out to scare people like us" Shaggy replied with a gulp.

"Rand rogs roo" Scooby added.

"Like yeah and dogs too" Shaggy commented.

"Aw, come on you two; you don't really believe in all that stuff do you?" Velma asked.

"Of course we do, besides on Halloween there's a greater chance of all that creepy stuff coming true" Shaggy commented.

"Ruh-huh" Scooby agreed.

"Don't worry you two, all the ghosts and monsters you see are fake; on Halloween everybody's dressed in scary costumes and it's all make believe" Daphne explained.

"Like I guess that makes me feel better," Shaggy replied.

"There you go, that's the old Halloween spirit guys: now let's check out the rest of the carnival" Fred remarked.

With that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby began exploring the rest of the event; all over the carnival grounds there were hundreds upon hundreds of rides, game booths as well as every kind of food concession that you could imagine, which made Shaggy and Scooby quite happy.

However, unknown to the five sleuths, two people were watching them from behind a nearby building; for now the gang didn't see the two people, but you could tell they were there, because as the late afternoon/early evening sun shone across the grounds of the Coolsville Halloween Carnival, for a brief moment the figures of the pair could also be seen to everyone in attendance, although most of the attendees of the event didn't seem to mind or even notice the pair, but whether the attendees of the carnival could see them or not, they were still there.

One of the pair is a dark brown haired young man in his mid twenties, he wears a simple blue t shirt, along with black jeans and black shoes; the other half of the pair is a light brown haired young woman in her mid twenties, who wears a simple navy blue dress and skirt with light green high heeled shoes; the young man and woman would look to be your average every ordinary young people, but in reality they were not your typical young adults; the truth was that the two of them were a brother and sister named William and Linda Christensen, the brother and sister lived in the majestic Pacific Northwest: Seattle, Washington to be exact and were taking a road trip to see the country before they finished their training.

Now you may be asking yourself: if William and Linda are in the mid twenties, they would be done with high school and college by now; while it was true that they completed their mortal schooling, in a few weeks they would begin their education at the Salem Institute of Magic, where most young witches and warlocks would go to learn how to use their powers properly and to never abuse them; although so far Linda and William had been very good at using their magic, their parents insisted that they go to the school for more training, just in case.

However, Linda and William's final leg of the trip happened to occur on Halloween and as a result they both wanted to be extra careful in case something happened to them or to the city of Coolsville, which they drove into early that day; before they left on their journey they had done some research on Coolsville and had found out not only that they had one of the largest Halloween celebrations in the country, but they also found out that it was the home to Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo, collectively known as Mystery Inc., who were celebrities even in the world of magic and the supernatural which the brother and sister sorcerer and sorceress were involved in and were experts in.

While they were looking forward to their time at the Salem Institute of Magic, the brother and sister had always loved Halloween, ever since they were little and ever since that time they would use their magic to create the most perfect Halloween costumes anyone had ever seen, which would always make people in their High School or at various parties they attended very jealous, because it always seemed like no one could ever top their costume ideas.

As the brother and sister watched Scooby Doo and his fellow mystery solvers walk through the Coolsville Halloween Carnival, the sibling sorcerer and sorceress began discussing what they were going to see at the event before they left for New England and also what they were going to say to Scooby Doo and his friends when they met them, because after all they were as big fans of the gang as anyone could be, much less a witch and warlock.

"William?" Linda asked.

"What's up sis?" William responded.

"This is sure fun huh? I mean getting to see the Coolsville Halloween Carnival" Linda replied.

"Sure is Linda, I mean I've always wanted to visit here, and not to mention Scooby Doo and his friends" William remarked.

"Yeah, that was sure a stroke of luck that Mystery Inc. is at the carnival at the same time that we're here; I wonder, I wonder what they're like" Linda replied.

"What do you mean Linda?" William inquired.

"Well, I mean I've always wanted to meet them, and I've always wondered what their personalities are like, what their likes are, what their dislikes are; and maybe what they like the guys of the group like in a girl" Linda explained, brushing her light brown hair aside as she spoke.

"Linda, Linda, Linda; do you really think either of the guys in the group are really going to be interested in you? Because according to what I've read Fred's dating Daphne, and Shaggy's dating Velma, although…." William replied.

"Although what?" Linda asked.

"You know, I would mind knowing what the girls of the group like in a guy myself; to tell the truth I always had a little crush on Velma myself, maybe she'll consider going out on a date with me" William replied.

"William, if Fred or Shaggy won't consider dating me, then what chance do you have with Daphne or Velma?" Linda inquired.

"Well, it's nice to dream isn't it?" William responded.

"Good point William, good point; so what should we do now?" Linda asked.

"Simple my dear sister, we take a look around and have some fun, right?" William remarked.

"Sounds good to me" Linda responded.

So with that Linda and William proceeded to move from behind the small building where they were hiding and walked out onto the carnival grounds to continue their time at the popular Halloween night event.

Now Halloween, or All Hallows Eve if you prefer had always been a night of danger, mystery and fun for the group of sleuths known as Mystery Inc., but on this Halloween night, unbeknownst to them at the moment Scooby Doo and his friends were not only about to meet a sister and brother pair of sorcerers, but they were also about to get themselves involved in a mystery unlike anything they had ever encountered in their entire detective careers, one that if left unsolved could result in untold horrors plaguing the world as we know it.

Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter is really, really short; although there might be a few other chapters in this story that are short as well, most of them will be pretty long; hopefully everybody likes this story and will enjoy the rest of it, also hopefully everybody reads and reviews my stories as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the afternoon wore on and changed into the early evening, the sun began dipping lower behind the series of clouds in the sky above the Coolsville Halloween Carnival grounds; the members of Mystery Inc. gazed up at the sky as they walked along, marveling at the beautiful orange, pink and just a dash of red colors that were so prevalent among the landscape this time of the day.

Later on in the evening after the "Chewsome Twosome" as Velma somewhat jokingly, but mostly lovingly dubbed them had a few snacks, they rejoined Fred and the girls as the five of them continued to walk around the rest of the carnival; eventually Scooby and Shaggy found themselves at a bobbing for apples booth, which made the cowardly pair quite happy.

"Like take a look at that Scoob, apples a plenty for both of us, all we have to do is get them out of the water" Shaggy explained.

"Roh roy, rhat rounds rood" Scooby replied.

"Just make sure you don't splash us like you did last time when you tried bobbing for apples" Daphne remarked, remembering the time Shaggy and Scooby splashed water all over she and Velma; naturally it took a while for the red head to dry out her wardrobe after that incident, six weeks as a matter of fact, which was about the same amount of time Velma didn't speak to Shaggy, which was a little weird considering they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Right Daphne, and don't forget to get me an Apple too, they're good for you plus I'm a bit hungry" Velma added.

"Like don't worry Velma, I won't forget" Shaggy remarked.

So with that Shaggy and Scooby each took their deep breaths and stuck their heads into the large container filled with water and quite a few apples; inside the container were apples colored red, green, and even a few yellow ones, naturally there was quite a selection as thanks partly to the gang helping out with the carnival, there were apples a-plenty.

A few minutes passed since Shaggy and Scooby had attempted to catch an apple, and as luck would have it whatever their plan was to catch an apple worked, actually it had worked quite well as the pair had captured two apples, while Scooby had captured one; Scooby and Shaggy then reached into their mouths and pulled out the apples that they captured so they could properly celebrate their achievement.

"Like I told you guys I could do it without splashing" Shaggy remarked.

"You sure did Shaggy, good job" Fred replied.

"I'll say that was impressive Shaggy" Velma added.

"Like thanks Velma, oh by the way here's your apple" Shaggy said as he rubbed the bright red apple on his green t-shirt before handing it off to Velma.

"Thank you Shaggy, that was very sweet of you to clean off the apple before giving it to me, you never know what germs could be hiding on them" Velma replied as she kissed Shaggy on the cheek.

"Like that was really nice of you to give me a kiss Velma" Shaggy remarked with a smile.

"Think nothing of it Shaggy, I just really like your company" Velma replied. 

"I bet" Shaggy stated with a chuckle.

As Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Daphne and Fred stood at the bobbing for apples booth, they were unaware that they were being watched from a few feet away by a certain brother and sister pair of sorcerers, well a sorcerer and sorceress, but they were magic users nonetheless.

Linda and William smiled broadly as they saw the gang standing and talking to one another, naturally they decided that since Scooby Doo and his friends weren't walking around at the moment that this would be a good time to meet their idols and hopefully get a chance to learn more about them, besides what they already knew of course.

"Well sis, shall we?" William asked.

"I think that sounds like a fine idea William, let's go" Linda replied.

With that Linda and William began walking towards the five members of Mystery Inc., needless to say the pair of siblings could hardly contain their excitement as they slowly approached Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma; time seemed to stand still for the brother and sister as it only took a few seconds for them to approach the gang, while to them it seemed like hours, even decades.

Finally the pair of sibling sorcerers were right behind the gang and realized that if they weren't going to let the group know of their presence now, they might not ever get the chance to speak with the team of mystery solvers, so William and Linda decided to go ahead and inform the group that they wanted to speak with them, and they way they did that was Linda tapping Velma on her shoulder, while William tapped Shaggy on his shoulder.

Shaggy and Velma flinched a little, considering that usually when someone tapped them on the shoulder it was a ghost, monster or creature of unimaginable horror, but as the young sleuths turned around, they were surprised to see that the people standing there were not pair of monsters, but rather they were simply normal human beings, which gave Velma and Shaggy a chance to breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Phew, you know you scared us a little bit miss" Velma remarked, with Linda only standing a few feet away from her.

"Yeah, and like you both scared me, I thought you were monsters or something" Shaggy added.

"Reah, rou rared re roo" Scooby added.

"Sorry about that, we didn't mean to startle you" Linda replied

"Right and by the way, we're not monsters at all; we're just your average ordinary twenty something year old young man and woman" William replied.

"Well, sort of" Linda remarked.

"Huh? What do you mean sort of?" Fred inquired.

"Well, it's kind of a long story actually, but first I think we should tell them more about who we are right sis?" William asked.

"Good idea" Linda added.

"Yeah, we were going to ask who the two of you are anyway, it would be nice to know who we're talking to" Daphne replied.

"All right, well for starters I'm Linda Christensen" the light brown haired young woman explained.

"And I'm William Christensen" the dark brown haired young man added.

"Jinkies, you know something, you have the same color of hair Linda and William, albeit in varying shades of brown" Velma replied.

"Well, that's not the only thing that the two of us share Velma" William remarked.

"How did you know my name?" Velma asked.

"Because we know a lot about the five of you, heck we've been following your careers ever since we were little, we're big fans" William replied.

"Like that's pretty cool, we always love meeting fans; heck, we never know where or when we're going to meet people that like us or people that follow our adventures" Shaggy remarked.

"Thank you Shaggy, now as William mentioned, we not only share almost the same color hair, we also share a few other things as well" Linda replied.

"Like what?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well Shaggy and everyone, you see William and I have lived in the same home ever since we were little, well actually since the day we were born; that's because William and I are in fact brother and sister" Linda replied.

"Jeepers, that's really cool Linda, what's it like being a brother and sister anyway?" Daphne inquired.

"Well Daphne, it's different but we get along rather well; we always help each other out whenever possible and we don't argue like something siblings" Linda replied.

"Um Linda, we have argued on occasion, like remember the time you stole my broomstick?" William remarked.

"All right, so we do argue on occasion, but we don't make a big deal out of it" Linda replied.

"Like there's something that I'm curious about Linda" Shaggy commented.

"What's that Shaggy?" Linda inquired.

"Well, how come you mentioned that William stole your broomstick? I mean it sounds kind of unusual to mention that someone stole something like that, or would steal something like that" Shaggy replied.

"Ah, that; you think we should tell them William?" Linda asked.

"I guess so, I mean they've handled and been involved with magic before, so they can handle the truth" William replied.

"All right, I guess we can tell them then; Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma, the reason why I mentioned a broomstick is because, well the two of us usually ride our broomsticks every so often during dark moonlit nights so, it's really fun and it really calms our nerves, to just take a nice moonlight ride through the city" Linda explained.

"Broomsticks? Riding through the sky? Jinkies, you mean to say that the two of you are a witch and warlock?" Velma asked, with a very curious tone in her voice.

"Yes Velma, we are; our parents were magic users and they passed their gifts down to us when we were ready for them" Linda replied.

"L-like are the two of you evil?" Shaggy asked nervously.

"No, not at all Shaggy; we're as good as you five are actually, in fact we've used our powers to solve a couple mysteries ourselves in our neck of the woods" William replied.

"Jeepers, where do you two live anyway?" Daphne asked.

"Seattle, Washington; we graduated from Garfield High School and then the University of Washington, after we leave here we're going to the Salem Magic Institute" William replied.

"Like what's the Salem Magic Institute?" Shaggy inquired.

"It's a special school for young witches and warlocks located in Salem, Massachusetts; lots of budding sorcerers and sorceresses go there to learn more about magic and how to properly use and control their powers, and of course our parents wanted us to go there as well" Linda explained.

"Wow, like that sounds like a pretty cool to go to school; so are the two of you really good with your magic?" Shaggy asked.

"We're pretty proficient with it, not good, but not bad either, kind of in between" Linda replied.

"That's pretty cool; you know I thought about being a warlock myself, but I decided to give it up, although I still like to bring out the books that I got from a friend of ours and read them, Daphne doesn't like it when I practice magic though, she thinks it's silly" Fred remarked.

"I never said that Freddie, in fact I wish you were still interested in magic, then maybe your traps would work better" Daphne replied, chuckling as she spoke.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Daphne" Fred commented, with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"I didn't know you studied magic Fred?" Linda inquired.

"Oh yeah, I learned sorcery a long time ago from a warlock" Fred replied.

"That's pretty awesome Fred, maybe we can teach you a thing or two or three" Linda remarked.

"You know I wouldn't mind listening to what the two of you have to say, I mean what other teenagers know a witch and warlock" Fred replied.

"Yeah, plus the two of you are around the same ages as us, so having the two of you teach us about magic would be kind of like high school" Velma added.

"Sure would be, I mean as many times as I fall through trap doors, get captured by villains or get caught in traps it would be nice if I could do something to relieve my being so danger prone, and maybe magic would help me do just that" Daphne remarked.

"Um Daphne, something tells me even having magic wouldn't help you with that" Fred replied with a chuckle, although the red head was quite annoyed with the blond young adult's comment and decided to show her displeasure by stomping on Fred's foot.

"Oww! Daphne, what did you do that for?" Fred asked, sounding somewhat annoyed with his girlfriend.

"Oh, you know just for a while" Daphne replied, giggling as she spoke.

"Yeah, sure you did" Fred said while he folded his arms together and looked somewhat annoyed with the red head.

"Oh, just forget it" Daphne replied.

"Like, anyway; I think learning magic would be pretty cool, especially from a teenage witch and warlock" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, rit'll re really rool" Scooby agreed.

"So, I guess it's all settled then; by the way Linda and William, would you two like to join up with us for a while?" Fred inquired.

"Yeah, we would love the company while we check out the rest of the carnival, what do you say?" Daphne added, with a question of her own.

"Hmm… well, what do you think William?" Linda asked, looking towards her brother for an answer.

"Good question Linda, I have an idea, why don't we get into a huddle and discuss this, okay?" William replied, with a question of his own.

"Sounds good" Linda remarked the pair of siblings walked a few feet to discuss whether or not the two of them would join up with Mystery Inc. for a while; however, because they were both talking in whispered tones, Scooby and friends couldn't hear what they were saying as the pair of sibling sorcerers began speaking to one another.

"Well William, what do you think?" Linda asked.

"I don't know sis, I mean can we really trust them? After all, they've probably unmasked some witches and wizards before" William replied.

"But those were fake, and as I recall every time Scooby Doo and his friends ever got involved in something magical, they kept it within the five of them, and they never told anybody about real witches or warlocks, except us" Linda said.

"True sis, very true; hmm… you know, something in their eyes and in their hearts tells me that I think we can trust them, and that they won't tell anybody about us" William replied.

"Me too William, so should we join up with them?" Linda inquired.

"I think we should, what about you sis?" William asked.

"I definitely think we should join up with them, they're so nice and friendly" Linda replied.

"I agree sis, well since we've agreed on what we should do, why don't we tell them?" William asked.

"Good thinking brother, come on" Linda replied.

With that Linda and William walked back over to Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. to inform them of their decision; the two of them had fairly large smiles on their faces as the blond unofficial leader of the group asked them why they were so happy, or at least why they looked so happy.

"Hi again William, Linda; so did you guys talk about whether you wanted to join us or not?" Fred asked.

"We sure did Fred, and my sister and I made the decision to hang out with the five of you for the rest of the night; I mean after all, how often to we meet our mystery solving idols and how often to we get to hang out with them to boot" William replied.

"Very cool, and it's very nice that you're going to join us" Fred remarked.

"Thanks Fred and we're pretty happy to be hanging out with the five of you as well" Linda replied.

"So gang, now that we have two new members what should we do?" Fred asked.

"Like I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some more snacks, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Right Rhaggy" Scooby replied.

"Okay, come on gang, let's continue looking around the carnival, and while we're at it Shag and Scoob can look for something to eat" Fred explained.

"Groovy Fred" Shaggy replied.

So with that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo continued looking around the Coolsville Halloween Carnival, along with their two new friends, a teenage witch and warlock named Linda and William Christensen; however the seven of them were still completely unaware that they were about to get themselves into without a doubt one of the weirdest mysteries of their entire careers.

As for the teenage witch and warlock, this particular mystery was going to be something that needed magic, which meant that it was probably a good thing that the gang had met the sibling sorcerers, because the team of mystery solvers was going to need the help of the sorcerer and sorceress now more than they had ever needed the help of a witch and warlock before in their careers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The group of young sleuths known as Mystery Inc., along with their Great Dane and their new friends, who happened to be a teenage sorcerer and sorceress named William and Linda Christensen continued to make their way through the crowds at the annual Coolsville Halloween Carnival, making sure not to bother anyone or accidentally bump into anyone, although considering the event grounds were packed with people it was going to be a bit difficult to maneuver through the carnival.

At the moment the team of sleuths and their new companions were browsing through some more of the carnival's food concessions, which Shaggy and Scooby Doo were happy about despite their obvious cowardice; the chicken hearted Great Dane and his teenaged master were enjoying some cotton candy and caramel apples while the rest of Mystery Inc. including the brother and sister magic users they had recently met were standing by, waiting for them to finish their snacks.

"Like you know Scoob, even though this holiday is supposed to be the day where ghosts, monsters and all sorts of other creatures are seen by mortal eyes, it's sure nice to know that you and I can get a ton of great food while being scared out of your wits" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah Rhaggy, ri rove Ralloween Racks" Scooby replied.

"I still don't understand how the two of you can have such an amazing metabolism where you can eat a ton of snacks and still look so darn skinny" Linda remarked.

"You know Linda, I've wondered that myself for the longest time; I mean it defies all scientific logic" Velma replied.

"Yeah, it really boggles the mind, and this is coming from someone who actively practices magic and sorcery" Linda remarked.

"It boggles my mind too Linda and you know something, I think you and I might become really good friends" Velma replied.

"I think so too Velma, I think so too" Linda commented.

"Like you two do realize that the only way that Scooby and I can burn off so many calories is because we get chased by so many bad guys" Shaggy replied.

"I think they know that Shaggy, heck I know it too, just don't let them get to you man" William commented.

"Like yeah, that's a good point William; and you know something, I think you and I might be as good friends as Velma and Linda are becoming" Shaggy replied.

"I think we might too Shaggy, besides it's a good balance, I mean I'm a warlock, and you and Scooby are afraid of ghosts and things, although you're not afraid of me and Linda right?" William inquired.

"Like are you kidding? Of course we're not afraid of you, heck you look like and remind me of Fred and I, plus Linda looks and reminds me of Daphne and Velma, so there's no reason to be scared of you, just as long as you don't become evil or anything like that" Shaggy replied.

"Oh, don't worry Shaggy, Linda and I would never do anything like that, besides you're our friends and our idols, we wouldn't do anything to change that or hurt the five of you, right sis?" William asked, looking toward his sister.

"That's right William, you guys are friends, and anybody who would ever hurt a friend is not a good person to be around" Linda replied.

"Thanks Linda and William, you know for a sorcerer and sorceress, you two are really cool and are nothing like most of the witches and warlocks we've met and encountered in the past" Fred remarked.

"Well like we said before Fred, we're nothing like most witches and warlocks; I mean after all, even though we do practice magic, we're young adults just like all of you first, which means we know what you guys have to go through with balancing school and mysteries and all" Linda replied.

"That's right, because we've had to balance our lives as sorcerers with our mortal schooling, and our social lives and jobs and things like that; I mean we have to hide our magic from people, we can't just tell our classmates hey come here everybody we're a witch and warlock" William remarked.

"Exactly, and we can't let people know that we're a witch and warlock because if they knew they would try and abuse our powers, they would want us to give them all sorts of video games, and clothes and things like that, we would be like a young version of Santa Claus" Linda explained.

"Yeah, and if a lot of people knew what we were they would be coming to us for all sorts of favors, we would have to talk to mayors of various cities, governors of states, the president, leaders of other countries, every one in the world would look to us for advice and would want us to use our powers to stop all the evil and wars in the world and if that was the case, then we would never get any rest" William added.

"Not only that, but stopping all the war and evil and problems of the world would take a lot more magic then we have, I mean we do have plenty of magic but depending on the spells, incantations and charms used it takes a lot out of you" Linda replied.

"Jinkies, I never realized magic takes that much effort and energy to perform" Velma said, with a surprised look on her face.

"It sure does Velma, you know since we're talking about it remember the last time we cast a huge spell Linda?" William replied before asking a question of his sibling.

"Sure do, you know after we cast the spell I think I had to sleep for a week, partly because it was a very large incantation and it took plenty of energy, mortal and magic alike" Linda remarked.

"Forgive my curiosity Linda, but what kind of spell was it?" Daphne asked.

"That's all right Daphne, we'll be glad to tell you; I think it was back when we were in high school, our parents wanted us to help move some furniture and things like that around the house right William?" Linda asked, looking towards her brother.

"Sure, I remember that; we had to do some painting as well, and as I recall it took a lot of magic for us to get the job done" William replied.

"Wait a minute, so if your parents wanted you to help move stuff around and paint, then that means that they were cool with you two using your magic right?" Shaggy asked.

"It sure does Shaggy, and our parents were pretty happy that we used our powers as well" William replied.

"Yeah, they were always telling us that within the confines of home we should always be using our magical gifts, because they said that when you have a gift such as magic, you should use it as much as possible" Linda added.

"Jinkies, your parents sound like really cool people Linda and William, what happened to them?" Velma asked.

"Well, after we graduated college our parents decided that it was time that we lived out on our own and that we could use our powers responsibly, so we moved out of our parents home in Seattle and decided to look for a place to live" William replied.

"So where did you guys decide to move to?" Fred asked.

"Well, while we're attending the Salem Magic Institute we're planning on renting an apartment somewhere in Salem, after that we really don't know; I know from when we were looking online for somewhere to live we really liked Arizona, so we'll probably move to Flagstaff or Sedona after we graduate from the institute" Linda replied.

"That's pretty cool you guys; actually we visited that part of the country a while back and it's pretty nice, so I think you guys will enjoy it there" Daphne remarked.

"Thanks Daphne, I think we'll enjoy it too" Linda replied.

"William, I'm curious, like how long does it usually take someone to go through the Salem Magic Institute?" Shaggy asked.

"Well it depends Shaggy, for some witches and warlocks it takes as little as two years, even a smaller amount take only one year to go through there, but the average length or tenure that a student attends the school for is four years, sort of like a mortal high school or college" Linda replied.

"Cool, like I wonder if they have class clowns or a cafeteria?" Shaggy asked in a whispered tone of voice to Scooby Doo, who had walked next to him.

"Reah, rafeteria" the Great Dane replied in his regular tone of voice, licking his lips as he spoke.

"I'm sure the institute has something like that Shaggy and Scooby" Linda said with a bit of a chuckle on her voice.

"Cool, like maybe we can visit the school when you guys start there" Shaggy replied.

"I think we would like that Shaggy, it's always nice to have visitors, and you guys would be more than welcome to see us, just make sure you can handle magic and the classes at the institute" Linda remarked.

"You know Linda, I think we would all like to visit you guys at the school, if that's okay" Fred commented.

"And don't worry, I know we can handle anything that the institute can throw at us" Daphne replied.

"Yeah, I mean we're pretty tough and we can handle a lot of different things, so I think we can handle a little thing like a magic school" Velma added.

"Thanks you guys, we're looking forward to seeing you when we get to the school" William replied.

"Speaking of handling things, since you two are joining us for the rest of the night, and since it looks like Shaggy and Scooby are done with their snacks, what do you guys want to do Linda and William?" Fred asked.

"Well, why don't we keep looking around; after all we're bound to find something to see or do here" Linda replied.

"Good thinking sis" William remarked.

"It sure is, come on gang let's keep walking around the carnival" Fred replied.

"Like works for us, come on Scoob" Shaggy added.

"Roming Rhaggy" Scooby replied.

With that the Great Dane followed closely behind the rest of the gang as he, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne, Linda and William resumed their walk through the grounds of the Coolsville Halloween Carnival; they had been walking for about five minutes when they found something that they knew they would all enjoy, specifically one of the large cardboard and plaster cutouts that you would typically find at a carnival.

To be even more specific, this cutout featured pictures of various Halloween monsters, in this case, a male and female werewolf, a vampire, a witch, a dragon, and what looked to be an anthropomorphic cat, almost similar in appearance to a cat creature or something of that ilk; above the pictures of the six monsters, there were areas for a person to put their head through which would make it seem like the gang and their new friends heads were on the bodies of the six creatures.

"Hey, like now there's something I might want to do" Shaggy remarked, spotting the large cutout tableau.

"You know Shaggy that actually sounds like a good idea" Velma replied.

"Yeah, come on Daphne, wouldn't you like to be a witch?" Fred asked.

"Just as long as I don't have those dumb warts and a long nose, I hate those things" Daphne replied.

"Um Daphne, I am a witch remember?" Linda stated, looking over at the red head.

"I know you are Linda, I just think it would be kind of weird to be a witch and have green skin and all that kind of stuff, I mean can you imagine how hard it would be to put makeup, mascara and lipstick on when you look like that?" Daphne replied, somewhat red faced as she spoke.

"True Daphne, very true, but remember: modern witches and warlocks don't have anything like that, it's purely a Hollywood stereotype" Linda remarked.

"I know, but I guess I've encountered so many of them in my life that when I meet a real witch, I just don't know what to say; although I am curious, do you ever have problems putting on makeup, lipstick or anything like that?" Daphne asked.

"No, not really Daphne; actually with magic it's rather easy to apply makeup and things like that" Linda replied.

"Jeepers, you know I wouldn't mind trying to put on makeup with magic, I bet it would be pretty easy; hey, would you show me how to do it some time Linda?" Daphne inquired.

"Sure Daphne, of course I would, and I think you'll find that it's pretty easy to do" Linda explained.

"Cool, and thanks in advance Linda; plus thanks for not making such a big deal about the whole stereotype thing" Daphne replied.

"Not a problem, we encounter it all the time, right William?" Linda said, looking towards her brother.

"Oh yeah, when people think of witches and warlocks they think of broomsticks, cauldrons, warts and things like that; I mean we do ride broomsticks and do use a cauldron, but we don't have warts and green skin; those kinds of stereotypes are very hurtful to us and we wish people wouldn't say those things about us" William replied.

"Jinkies, I had no idea that witches were so sensitive about those kinds of things, although I guess I can understand how witches and warlocks would be offended by that" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, me too; Linda, if you don't want me to pretend I'm a witch, then I won't" Daphne replied.

"No, no, go right ahead Daphne; in fact it's kind of fun to see people pretend to be witches, it makes our lives so much easier and it relieves a lot of stress" Linda replied.

"Okay, but what about you Linda?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah sis, it looks like there's six spaces on the cutout, we know Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy are going to put their heads on there, but what about you and I?" William inquired, looking toward his sister.

"Oh, why not? I mean it is Halloween after all, and for us it's kind of a good time to relax; only question is what would I like to pretend to be?" Linda remarked, looking as if she was deep in thought.

"Hmm… good question sis, actually judging by the tableau I think I know what I want to be, or pretend to be at least" William replied.

"What's that brother dear?" Linda asked.

"Well, I see a picture of an scary looking green dragon on the wooden, plastic, whatever material that cutout is made of, and I think it would be cool to pretend to be a dragon" William replied.

"You and your dragons William, I swear" Linda remarked, looking quite annoyed with her brother.

"Oh for heavens sake, what's wrong with liking dragons?" William asked.

"Actually I'm with William, what's wrong with liking dragons?" Fred added.

"Well, nothing's wrong, except for the fact that for the last five Halloween parties we've attended, William has dressed up in different colored dragon outfits, it's really kind of annoying" Linda replied, while she folded her arms, looking quite irritated with her brother.

"Did he really dress up as a dragon for the last five Halloweens Linda?" Daphne asked.

"He sure did" Linda replied with a chuckle.

"All right Linda, what would you like to pretend to be?" William asked.

"Well, since you asked, I noticed that there's what looks to be an anthropomorphic cat, or cat creature on the cut out, and I really like cats, so I think I would like to pretend to be a cat like being or creature" Linda replied.

"I'm sorry I asked" William commented as he turned away from his sister and shook his head in irritation.

"Now wait just a minute, why is being a cat so bad?" Linda inquired, her arms folded and looking somewhat perturbed at her brother.

"Yes, what is wrong with being a cat or cat like creature? I kind of like cats to be honest" Daphne replied.

"Nothing, I didn't say cats were bad, I mean it's kind of cliché for a witch to like cats, but if you like them Linda, then that's fine with me" William commented.

"Yeah, and I don't mind if you like cats either Daphne" Fred added.

"Thanks William" Linda commented as she walked over and hugged her brother.

"And thank you too Freddie" Daphne said as she walked over to hug the blond young adult before kissing him on the cheek.

"Not a problem Linda" William remarked.

"Ditto for me Daphne" Fred commented.

"Well, why don't we get over to that cut out and have some Halloween fun, right gang?" the blond teenager continued.

"Right!" the rest of the group replied in unison.

"Wait, like it looks like there's not enough room for Scooby to put his head through one of the cutouts" Shaggy explained.

"That's right, I guess Scooby won't get to join in on the fun, is that okay with you Scooby? I mean I know you might be disappointed" Velma added.

"Rhat's okay rou ruys, ri ron't rind ratching" Scooby replied.

"Really Scooby, are you sure? I mean William and I could use our magic and let you become part of this" Linda commented.

"Rhat's okay ruys, ri rould rather ratch" Scooby replied with one of his trademark chuckles.

"Okay Scoob, like come on Velma" Shaggy remarked as he walked over to the cutout and stood behind the picture of the male werewolf.

"Coming Shaggy" Velma replied, walking over to the cutout and standing behind the picture of the female werewolf.

"This is going to be fun isn't it Freddie?" Daphne asked, walking behind the area of the cutout where there was a picture of a stereotypical witch.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be a vampire" Fred replied, walking behind the area of the cutout, which displayed a picture of a vampire.

"Well sis, shall we?" William asked as he took Linda's hand.

"Yes brother dear, let's" Linda replied as the two of them walked over to the cutout; Linda then stood behind the portion of the tableau that displayed the cat like creature while William stood behind the portion that displayed the green dragon.

"Rou ruys rook rabsolutely ridiculous" Scooby commented as he watched his friends put their heads through the cutouts in the tableau while chuckling a bit.

"Like yeah, we do look a bit silly don't we Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Actually this is kind of cool, I always wanted to let out my wild side" Velma chuckled before letting out a small howl.

"Like yeah and come to think of it I've wanted to bring out my wild side for a while too" Shaggy added before also letting out a small howl.

"Jeepers, that was pretty good you two, you really sound like werewolves; and I sound like a real witch, I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too" Daphne remarked, speaking a voice that sounded a lot like a witch, before she cackled a little as well.

"Daphne, you really do sound like a witch, and I sound and look like a vampire as well, now I'm going to suck your blood" Fred added, sounding like a bad version of Count Dracula.

"You know you guys really do sound like Halloween monsters and Daphne you make a great witch" Linda replied.

"Thanks Linda" Daphne remarked.

"Not a problem Daphne, and I have to admit I make a great cat as well, meow" Linda complimented the red head, before hissing, softly growling and overall acting like a feline by showing her hands like claws.

"Not bad sis, not bad, a bit over done, but I guess that's what happens when someone asks like a cat" William replied.

"All right Mr. smart warlock, let's see what you can do as a dragon" Linda commented.

"Okay then, I am a fire breathing dragon, I can roast marshmallows and hot dogs just with my breath" William replied before pretending to roar and before pretending to act like a dragon.

"Pardon the pun William, but oh brother" Linda commented.

"All right, all right, so I guess you make a better cat then I make a dragon, you win" William replied.

"Well, actually it wasn't a competition and you were a pretty good dragon William" Linda remarked.

"Thanks a lot Linda, that was really nice of you to say" William replied.

"Not a problem William" Linda remarked.

"Well, you two seem to be getting really chummy" Fred replied.

"Well why not, I mean we are brother and sister after all" William stated.

"True, you guys are; so, you guys want to hang around here any longer, or do the two of you want to do something else?" Fred inquired.

"Well, this was fun and all, but maybe we can see something else" Linda replied.

"Okay, why don't we get out from behind these silly cutouts and go see the rest of the carnival" Fred stated.

"Now that's a good plan Freddie, come on" Daphne replied as she took Fred's hand and the two of them walked out from behind the large tableau, while the two of them walked out from behind the cutouts, Shaggy and Velma also walked out from behind the cutouts and a few seconds after that Linda and William walked out from behind the cutouts.

With the team of five sleuths and their new friends now standing a few feet away from the cutouts, the six teenagers and Scooby Doo decided to take the opportunity to attempt to figure out what to do next at the carnival; as they discussed what their plan was going to be they found that each of them had different ideas on what attraction they wanted to see next.

Finally after the seven of them couldn't really agree on what they wanted to see next, they all reached a consensus to walk around the carnival grounds some more; the five sleuths and the two magical young adults had been walking for around ten minutes before noticing a small tent with what looked to be a poster on it, which piqued the young adults and their Great Dane's attention.

"The Amazing Krudsky, master of magic, professor of prestidigitation, one of the greatest magicians in the world" Velma read, as the rest of the gang looked on and listened to what the bespectacled young woman was reading.

"He sounds certainly full of himself doesn't he?" Linda asked, chuckling a bit as she spoke.

"Yeah, I mean master of magic? Please, he's no more a master of magic then you are Fred" William replied.

"Come on Linda, William, let the guy have his fun" Fred stated.

"Yeah, I mean this is what he does for a living, so if he wants to be a magician, let him" Daphne added.

"I guess you guys are right, although I would like to talk to him and see what he's like" Linda replied, unbeknownst to Linda and her brother however, the Amazing Krudsky himself had walked out from the small building and was now standing behind the brother and sister sorcerer and sorceress, not to mention he was looking quite unhappy.

"Pardon Me," a male voice said from somewhere behind Linda, albeit after he cleared his throat in an impatient sounding manner.

The sudden voice caused Linda and William Christensen to flinch a little, not to mention both of them almost jumped several feet in the air, as the male voice was both a bit startling and a bit sudden to the two young magic users.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you" remarked a man wearing a black top hat, a black button down shirt, a gray vest, a red cummerbund and gray pants.

"That's all right, to tell the truth we're kind of used to that sort of thing" Linda replied as she and William turned around to shake the mysterious gentleman's hand.

"Interesting" the man stated.

"You must be the Amazing Krudsky right?" Daphne asked.

"Why yes my dear, I've performed in major cities around the world, I've performed in front of kings, queens and all the crown heads of Europe" Krudsky replied.

"I'll bet you have" Linda commented as she folded her arms together, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"By the way, how did you kids recognize me?" Krudsky asked.

"Simple, we saw your picture on the poster" Velma replied.

"Oh, I see" Krudsky commented.

"So Mr. Krudsky, what are you doing performing at the Coolsville Halloween Carnival anyway?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, if you've performed in Europe then how come you've decided to perform at a small town carnival in Ohio of all places?" William added.

"Well, after performing in other countries, I figured performing for some folks in a small town would be a nice change of pace, and what better small town to give a performance in then Coolsville, Ohio" Krudsky explained, with an almost disgusted look on his face as he spoke.

"I see, well I guess we'll see you inside then" Linda replied.

"Oh, why is that?" Krudsky asked.

"Because you're performing tonight aren't you?" Velma asked.

"Yes I am, in a few minutes as a matter of fact, now if you kids don't mind I must get ready, and apparently fix my cummerbund" Krudsky remarked, before walking away towards the small tent that was going to house his performance.

"Jeepers, he seems interesting" Daphne replied.

"Well interesting or not, what do you guys say to checking out his show?" Fred inquired, looking to the rest of the gang for advice.

"Like seeing a magic show on Halloween sounds pretty great to me, what about you Scoob?" Shaggy asked, looking to his Great Dane.

"Rounds rood to re" Scooby replied.

"Actually it sounds pretty good to us too, what do you think Velma?" Daphne inquired, looking towards the bespectacled member of the group.

"I would love to see an example of professional prestidigitation, it might be really enjoyable" Velma responded.

"Huh? What did she say?" William inquired, with a confused look on his face.

"She said she wants to see the magic show; by the way, what about you two?" Fred asked.

"I guess we could see the show, it might be good, how about you sis?" William replied, looking towards his sister for advice.

"Oh, why not, I mean it is Halloween night after all, so I guess we could get into the old Halloween spirit" Linda responded.

"Terrific, let's go get tickets and get some seats before they sell out; after all, they might not have seven seats still available" Fred explained; with that the blond young adult walked a few feet to an area of the building that had a small window in it, once the gang realized that it was the ticket window, Fred purchased seven tickets, which were the last tickets available for the entire show to boot.

After the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. purchased the seats for the five members of the team of sleuths and their newfound friends, they all went inside and sat down, preparing for the Amazing Krudsky to begin his Halloween night show; a few moments later there was a bright flash of colors and smoke on stage and a booming voice coming through the loudspeakers of the small building.

"On Halloween night, the spirits of the departed leave their resting places in graveyards and cemeteries and return to Earth; creatures of the night dwell in dark places and roam the countryside, for this is the one night of the year where the powers of the supernatural are at their strongest and magic is as strong as any natural force in the world!" the voice declared.

Suddenly there was another large burst of colors and smoke on the stage, and when the astounding display of effects vanished, the Amazing Krudsky himself stood, bowing to the crowd, looking ready to astonish the crowd of onlookers; the magician then went on to perform numerous amazing tricks, including ones that involved a magic wand, cards, flowers, and a few other go to illusions that most magicians around the world used in performances.

While Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, the latter two who were nervous at the magician talking about ghosts, spirits and monsters, but had calmed down once he started performing were quite impressed with the magician's performance, two members of the group, a certain brother and sister pair of sorcerers were not impressed and were not applauding at any of the magician's tricks, which made the five sleuths curious.

"Hey William, Linda, what's up with the two of you?" Fred inquired in a bit of a whispered tone.

"Well Fred, it's just that I've seen better magic in my sleep" William replied.

"Yeah, come to think if it, this guy's act is really corny, I mean I could do better magic with my eyes closed" Linda added.

"Aw come on you two, like give the guy a break, I think he's really good, right Scoob?" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, re's rool" Scooby replied.

"Well…" William commented; however as the two sorcerers spoke to Mystery Inc., a certain magician's concentration was broken on stage, after he cleared his throat a few times, he attempted to get the gang and in particular Linda and William's attention.

"Pardon me, but is there something wrong with my magic show?" Krudsky inquired.

"Yeah guys, tell them what you told us" Fred replied.

"Well…" William said as he and Linda stood up in front of the entire audience, who were all wearing Halloween costumes.

"What my brother is trying to say is that for all intensive purposes, he and I could perform much better magic and sorcery then you could Mr. Krudsky" Linda remarked.

"Oh really? Well, why don't you and your brother come up here and show me what you can do, if anything that is" Krudsky replied with a half impatient and half curious chuckle.

With that the young sorcerer and sorceress walked from their front row seats, down a pathway and up to the edge of the stage where they were helped up onto the performing area by the Amazing Krudsky; the two youngsters then stood next to the magician, who was very curious as to what the two of them, who seemed to be ordinary twenty something year olds could possibly do.

"All right, now that the two of you are up on stage, why don't you introduce yourselves to the crowd and to me" Krudsky said, folding his arms together and looking fairly impatient and annoyed with the brother and sister magic users.

"Well my name is William Christensen" the young man remarked.

"And my name is Linda Christensen" the young woman added.

"Ah, so since the two of you have the same last name, are you married by any chance?" Krudsky asked, chuckling a bit as he spoke.

"Certainly not, we're brother and sister" Linda replied.

"Oh? Well, I don't think I've ever met a brother and sister who know magic before, since the two of you are up here and know magic, why don't you show us what you can do, how about it folks? Would like to see what these two can do?" Krudsky asked, looking out into the crowd.

As Linda and William Christensen stood on stage next to the magician, the crowd began to applaud loudly, in anticipation of seeing what the brother and sister sorcerers could really do, at least in a setting like this.

"Well brother, I guess we better give them what they want" Linda remarked.

"Yeah, I guess we better; ready sis?" William asked.

"Ready" Linda replied.

"Well then, let's show these people and Krudsky what real magic can do" William declared.

With that William and Linda proceeded to dazzle the crowd inside the small building for the next ten minutes or so with all kinds of amazing magic; the two of them performed every type of illusion and trick that magicians usually performed, in fact while they performed the crowd applauded like wild, cheered until their throats were dry and gave the Coolsville Halloween Carnival a magic show like they had never seen before, that is until Krudsky stepped in front of them on stage, causing them to be very annoyed with the magician.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" William asked.

"The big idea, young man is that I am supposed to be the star of this show! So why don't the two of you go sit down and rejoin your little friends, while a master magician performs" Krudsky replied angrily and impatiently.

However as soon as Krudsky attempted to get the two siblings off the stage and back to their seats, the crowd began booing and jeering the magician, all except for Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo that is, who were watching the proceedings, hoping that somehow, someway they would be able to leave without anyone figuring out what was happening, or worse.

"Oh come on! Are you saying that their magic is better then mine?" Krudsky asked, quite annoyed with the small town crowd.

"Yes!" the crowd replied emphatically.

Seeing as how the magician was most likely not going to let the sister and brother continue to perform, and not wanting to see Krudsky continue his act after seeing real magic, performed by a witch and warlock, although no one knew that at the moment except for Scooby and company, the costumed attendants of the magic show began leaving the small building in droves through the doors, which made the Amazing Krudsky very upset, to say the least.

"Wait! Don't go! I can do great magic too! I'm a great magician, just like those two, I-I'll give you all money, candy, something, just don't go!" Krudsky pleaded as the crowd continued to leave, all except for Mystery Inc., who by this time were joined by William and Linda who had left the stage, in fear that Krudsky might seriously harm them.

"William, Linda, I think you two wore out your welcome" Fred commented.

"Yeah, I think we did; and I think we better split before Krudsky catches us" Linda replied.

With that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Linda and William began walking quickly towards the exit of the small tent, however they only got a few steps before Krudsky saw them, and as he watched them begin to leave, his face turned as red as a hundred ripe tomatoes.

"You! You two brats upstaged my act!" Krudsky shouted.

"We didn't mean it Mr. Krudsky, sir, we just wanted to show our talents" Linda replied.

"Well, did the two of you have to do it, during my show?" Krudsky declared, sounding quite irate with the duo.

"We, we d-didn't mean to upstage you Mr. Krudsky" Linda replied nervously.

"Well, you did, and if I didn't know any better I would say you four teenagers and your dog helped them!" Krudsky declared, glaring at the five members of Mystery Inc. as if he wanted to rip them apart piece by piece.

"Now wait a minute Mr. Krudsky, we're just their friends and we only met them earlier in the evening, we didn't have any idea that they were going to do this" Fred replied, trying to defend himself, his friends and the two young sorcerers.

"Ah, I see, so you're friends with these two; well, in that case, you seven had better get out of here before I have the carnival people throw you out!" Krudsky declared, looking angrier and angrier as he spoke.

"Okay, okay, we're leaving; you don't have to get upset about it" Fred replied as he, the rest of his mystery solving friends and the two siblings quickly left the tent as fast as their feet and paws could carry them, but not before Krudsky delivered a parting shot.

"And don't come back!" the magician yelled as the group of sleuths exited through the rear of the tent.

With Scooby Doo and the rest of his mystery solving compatriots and their new friends having been told off by the Amazing Krudsky, they decided to continue walking through the carnival, seeing whatever else they could see before the magician could get their hands on the young adults, and before he told the security team what was going on; however, unbeknownst to the members of Mystery Inc. and Scooby Doo, before the night was over they were going to be involved in yet another strange mystery, and this time it would be one of the most bizarre cases of the group's long career as detectives.

Author's Notes: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too long, sometimes when I get writing I really get into the story and can't stop; hope everybody doesn't mind it too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inside the grounds of the Coolsville Halloween Carnival, the chicken hearted Great Dane, his mystery solving friends and their two new magical companions William and Linda resumed their time at the carnival, having escaped the wrath of one magician named the Amazing Krudsky, whose act was upstaged so to speak by the aforementioned young man and woman, who were in reality a twenty something year old witch and a twenty something year old warlock.

Now that the team of sleuths were outside of the small building that housed the magic show, they were able to talk amongst themselves, particularly Fred who had begun speaking to the young witch and warlock trying to figure out why they had performed their magic, when there was already someone who was trying to perform magic at the carnival; at the moment the blond young adult was trying to figure out from the pair exactly why they decided to show off their magic in front of so many people in the first place.

"William and Linda, you guys really made Krudsky mad" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, like I've never seen anyone more infuriated in my life" Shaggy added.

"We're sorry gang, I guess we should have told you before we went in there" William replied.

"Yeah, another thing about us that you should know is that we hate when someone, even a magician tries to perform magic; something inside us just snaps and we feel like we have to go up to the stage or whatever and show the person our magic, then of course the magician or person gets mad at us and tries to throw us out of wherever we are" Linda added.

"You mean this has happened before?" Daphne asked.

"Well… not since we were ten; we saw a magic show at our school and we didn't like what the magician was doing, so we went up on stage, performed a little and got applause from the students, although when our parents found out they grounded us for a month" William replied.

"Jinkies, I thought your parents wanted you to use your magic?" Velma asked.

"Well yes and no Velma, they liked that we used our magic to help them out at home; but they don't like it when we use our powers at school or at work, or when we're out in public" Linda replied.

"Like I can understand why, if I was a warlock and I used my powers to perform during a magic show, it would sure make my parents mad" Shaggy remarked.

"So are you guys really mad that we used our powers to upstage the Amazing Krudsky's act?" Linda asked.

"Nah, not at all Linda and William, you guys just wanted to show off your skills in front of a crowd, it's really a natural response from someone in your situation, you feel that you can do better and that you want to show what you can do" Velma replied.

"Like yeah you guys, and besides Krudsky had no right to do what he did; it was very rude of him to try and push you guys back towards the crowd and try and stop you guys from performing" Shaggy remarked.

"That's right, most magicians would love to have someone like the two of you help them in their act, and would be really happy to have assistants as cool as the two of you" Fred added.

"Sure, I mean when the two of you started your sorcery up there, I was astounded, I hadn't seen anything like your magic in a long time, and the Amazing Krudsky had no right to act like the way I did; actually to be honest, I didn't think he was that great a magician either" Daphne agreed, although she said the last part of her statement in a bit of a whisper.

"Really? You guys thought our magic was cool?" Linda asked.

"Of course we did, like if you ask me, that Krudsky is a real grouch and really needs to learn that people have feelings, and when you do something like what he did, it hurts them" Shaggy replied.

"Thank you Shaggy, that-that was very nice of you to say" Linda said as she walked the short distance to where the chicken hearted young man was standing and began hugging him.

"You're welcome Linda, but would you mind?" Shaggy asked as he looked up at Linda's face; the young man was giving the young witch an I'm dating someone and my girlfriend would kill me if we keep hugging look so don't get any ideas look, which the young sorceress eventually caught and soon she and Shaggy broke apart.

"Well, now that that's settled, what should we do next?" Fred asked the group.

"Like I don't know about you guys, but after seeing that magic show I'm kind of tired" Shaggy replied, yawning a bit.

"Yeah, maybe we should go home; although…" Velma remarked.

"Although what Velma?" Shaggy inquired, looking over at his girlfriend.

"Although I would like to do something else, maybe we can sit down and rest for a few minutes, then maybe we'll come up with something" Velma replied.

"Good thinking gang, come on" Fred remarked as he and the rest of the gang and their two new friends worked their way through the carnival.

Meanwhile hundreds of feet away, or rather hundreds of feet up in the air, a small yellow speck was flying through the sky; the small speck however was more than just a mere dot, and would eventually lead Mystery Inc. into yet another mystery, however that was still to come, but for the moment the small speck was flying over the carnival and as fate would have it, right over a certain magician's tent.

While inside the tent, the Amazing Krudsky was still fuming over the fact that Linda and William had spoiled his well planned magic show, of course as the old saying goes: don't get mad, get even, which is exactly what Krudsky was planning on doing, once he got his hands on the members of Mystery Inc. and their new found friends; at the moment though he was looking over every tome, book and volume he had to his name, all in an attempt to become more powerful and become a better magician then the two young sorcerers.

"Blast those troublesome teenagers, and that brother and sister! I was supposed to be headline act at the Coolsville Halloween Carnival, I was supposed to be the star of the show, and those two pests come in and ruin my act! Well, I'll show them, I'll show all of those meddling brats!" Krudsky declared angrily as he searched through the sheer number of volumes that were inside his tent.

"Every spell, every incantation, every thing I have, and I still can't compete with that-that brother and sister! The two of them got bigger applause then I did and I will not stand for it! I will find a way to become more powerful, if it's the last thing I do!" the magician continued, searching through the tent like a man possessed.

While Krudsky searched, he was unaware at the moment that the small speck was flying into the magician's tent and was hiding, watching the magician look for a spell or anything that would help in his wishes to be a powerful magician, more powerful then the brother and sister who had upstaged his act.

As the small speck, who in actuality was a mythical creature called a fairy with yellow wings flew hid, she giggled at the sight of the so called Amazing Krudsky throwing spell books all over the place and tripping over one of them that was carelessly strewn about his tent; however, Krudsky heard this and became just a bit annoyed, after all he was trying to become one of the most powerful magicians in the world, and he didn't want anyone or anything to laugh at him while he attempted to complete his plans.

"Who's there?" Krudsky asked impatiently as he began looking for the source of the laughter and walking around the tent.

The small fairy then gasped as she noticed that Krudsky was getting close to where she was hiding, so she did what a fairy would usually do in that situation: she began flying through the tent, which caused Krudsky to stammer and sputter, which made sense considering the small creature was very hard to catch, as most fairies are.

"Bah! Blasted fly, where are you!" Krudsky bellowed, still unaware of what the creature he was trying to capture truly was.

The small fairy then continued flying around the room looking for more ways to infuriate the magician, or a way out, but not necessarily in that order; finally the small fairy had flown onto a pile of Krudsky's spell books and as Krudsky spotted her, the breeze from the magician's attempted capture of the creature one of the books flew open and it's pages to turn, until the book stopped on a page which piqued Krudsky's interest

"Hmm… what's this?" Krudsky asked himself as he picked the book up and began reading.

"The Goblin King Scepter, possessed by the ruler of all that is supernatural, the Goblin King; whoever possesses the scepter will have immense power and influence both in the world of magic and the mortal world as well, hmm…" the magician continued reading as he thought to himself.

However, as Krudsky was reading, the small fairy that had flown into the tent was still watching, and was not liking what she saw or heard; somehow she would have to get back to the magic world, and alert the Gobln King that a human was interested in his scepter, only this human was interested in the scepter for evil purposes, and that he needed to be stopped once and for all.

"Hmm… if I can get this Goblin King's scepter, then I would be the most powerful being on the planet and I would have enough magic to get revenge on those meddling kids and that brother and sister once and for all!" Krudsky said as he laughed evilly.

The small fairy thankfully was still hidden from Kudsky's sight, but she couldn't stay hidden for long, so she began flying towards the tent entrance to warn the Goblin King and her fellow magical and supernatural beings that a human was going to attempt to take over the world using the king's scepter, but she didn't get very far as she only flew a few feet before she accidentally knocked a book down from a shelf in the tent, which immediately got the magician's attention.

"Who's there? Who's in this tent?" Krudsky asked.

A few seconds after the book came tumbling down from the shelf, the fairy saw the magician up close, and the magician saw her as well; Krudsky thought for a moment before walking over to a nearby trunk and bringing out a fly swatter, as he thought that this creature was a mere insect, but he was wrong.

The magician then chased the fairy around the tent, desperately trying to catch the small being, unfortunately for the small fairy, even though she was small and fast, she wasn't fast enough for Krudsky as he spotted the fairy and with a flick of the fly swatter, he swatted the small being easily, but when he approached the creature he was shocked to discover that she was more then a mere insect.

"What's this? This isn't a fly, it's a fairy!" Krudsky exclaimed; the magician then realized that fairies were supposed to be magical creature and walked over to his trunk yet again, this time he produced a magic wand and when he walked back over to the fairy, he pointed it at the small creature and absorbed her magic powers, thereby becoming a real magician.

As the magician absorbed the creature's magic, there was a bright yellow glow that could be seen for miles around, as the Amazing Krudsky took his first step in becoming the most powerful magician in the world; after absorbing the fairy's powers, the small creature was fairly weak, but she needed to escape and warn anyone who would listen about the impending danger, so she slowly began flying out of the tent to try and alert people of her kind about what was happening, while Krudsky was unaware of what happened, he soon looked over at where he had swatted the fairy and discovered something rather unpleasant.

"Blast it! That fairy escaped! I suppose she'll try and warn the Goblin King that I'm coming now; well I've got a little surprise for her, I'm going to follow her and see if I can capture her again, before it's too late" Krudsky declared, following closely after the fairy, hoping that even with her magic he would be able to keep up with her.

Meanwhile back inside the carnival, Scooby Doo and his friends were still trying to decide what to do, considering it was still Halloween night after all, and there had to be something they all could do together.

"Well gang, we've still got a few hours of Halloween left, what would everybody like to do? Fred asked.

"Like I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go trick or treating, what about you Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah" Scooby replied licking his lips at the prospect of receiving and eventually consuming tons of candy.

"Actually I wouldn't mind going trick or treating myself, what about you sis?" William asked.

"Well, I haven't been trick or treating since I was a little girl, but I think it would be kind of fun, okay I'm on board" Linda replied.

"For once those two chowhounds have a good idea, I mean it is Halloween and we haven't been trick or treating; besides, this might be the last chance we get to do this so why not?" Velma remarked.

"Jeepers, that's not such a bad idea actually; I wouldn't mind getting a few treats myself, what about you Freddie?" Daphne asked as she took hold of Fred's arm.

"Well Daphne, I kind of think trick or treating would be a really fun idea, I think we should do it, what do you think gang?" Fred inquired, looking towards his fellow sleuths for advice.

"Yeah" the rest of the gang except Fred replied.

"Okay, trick or treating it is, come on gang, let's get changed into our costumes" Fred remarked.

After heading back to the Mystery Machine and changing into their costumes, Mystery Inc. headed out once again to start their trick or treating; with Fred dressed as a mummy, Daphne dressed as a cat, Velma as a pumpkin, Shaggy and Scooby as superheroes and William and Linda as a pirate and princess respectively, having used their magic to change into their costumes, the gang headed out to procure candy.

Over the span of several hours Scooby and company visited numerous houses that surrounded the carnival grounds, finally after some time Mystery Inc. decided to make their final trick or treating stop.

"Well gang this is the last house that we're going to visit" Fred explained.

"It's a good thing too I'm getting a bit sleepy" Daphne replied.

"Actually come to think of it, even witches and warlocks need sleep" Linda remarked.

"Yeah, like us for example" William replied.

"Like me too, as much as I would like to trick or treat all night I'm actually getting kind of bored" Shaggy commented, while yawning a bit.

"Don't worry Shaggy after we visit this house then you, Scooby and all of us can get some sleep" Velma replied.

"That's right, we've had a pretty big night so far," Daphne added.

"I'll say" Linda remarked.

"OK gang, let's go," Fred explained.

With that Scooby and company walked up to the large wooden door of the strange house, however as the two cowardly members of the group saw what the structure looked like up close they decided to hide behind Velma looking quite nervous as they did so.

"What's with you two?" Velma asked.

"Like there's no way we're going into that creepy place" Shaggy replied.

"Why not?" Velma wondered.

"Yeah, there's nothing to be afraid of, I mean after all, it's just a house" Linda stated.

"Like yeah and that place might be full of ghosts and who knows what else" Shaggy remarked.

"Oh don't be silly you two, there's no such things as ghosts" Velma replied.

"Well technically there are, we've dealt with a few of them ourselves, but I don't think we'll find any here" Linda remarked.

"Yeah, come on you two, let's see if anyone's home" Fred commented.

Fred then reached up to the large brass doorknocker and used it; the gang and their newfound friends then waited for someone to answer the door but didn't hear anyone.

"Like I guess we're in luck, nobody's home" Shaggy remarked with a nervous chuckle.

"Reah, robody's rome" Scooby replied.

"I guess we'll just have to come back next Halloween" Shaggy added.

"Don't be silly you two, someone has to be inside" Fred remarked.

Suddenly the gang heard what sounded like a male voice coming from inside the peculiar looking house.

"Come on in, the door's open," a rather friendly voice said.

"Well what are we waiting for gang, let's go in" Fred commented.

"Like do we have to?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes we have to, now come on," Fred said.

The four teenage sleuths, their Great Dane and their two newfound magical friends then stepped inside the strange looking house and began looking around; the walls of the building were filled with magical artifacts and mementos of all shapes and sizes, in addition there were all manner of spell books, amulets and other strange items.

"Jinkies, this place looks like it was decorated in early Houdini" Velma stated.

"No kidding, although it does remind me of one of my relatives houses, probably my grandfather's" William replied.

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"Oh yeah, actually not only are we a witch and warlock, but our grandparents and a lot of other relatives we have are witches and warlocks too, well all of our relatives" William replied.

"Jeepers, talk about a magical family" Daphne remarked.

"Like I don't know about that, but I do know one thing" Shaggy commented.

"Oh? What's that Shaggy?" Velma inquired.

"Like this place is sure creepy," Shaggy noted.

"I'll have to admit Shaggy, it certainly is just that; I wonder if anyone lives here" Fred added.

"Actually that would be me," a voice said.

Suddenly an older man with white hair, wearing a pair of wire-rim glasses, a green vest and light brown slacks stepped out from the shadows; the gang noticed the strange man walking towards them and decided to find out more about him.

"Who are you sir if I don't mind asking?" Fred asked.

"It's no trouble young man, my name is Mr. Gibbles and not only do I live here but I also own this establishment" the man replied.

"Establishment, you mean like this isn't a house?" Shaggy asked curiously.

"Well yes and no, while this is my home it is also the home if you will to the Gibbles Magic Shoppe" Mr. Gibbles explained.

"Magic Shoppe?" everyone asked in unison.

"Yes indeed, Mr. Gibbles Genuine Magic Shoppe; home to the largest selection of magical objects, trinkets and memorabilia in the world" he replied.

"Wow" Linda and William said in unison, after whistling in amazement at both the rather unusual décor inside the building and the fact that there was a place like the one the group was currently inside located where it was.

"Pardon?" Mr. Gibbles asked, looking towards the brother and sister.

"Oh well, we-we were just, amazed that we would find someone who runs a magic Shoppe out here in the middle of nowhere" Linda replied.

"Well my dear, I do like my privacy and the middle of nowhere is a perfect place to put a magic Shoppe, wouldn't you agree?" Mr. Gibbles asked.

"Sure is" Fred replied.

"I'll say" Daphne added.

"By the way, I don't believe I got you kids' names, would you mind introducing yourselves?" Mr. Gibbles asked.

"Oh sure; well for starters I'm Fred, this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo" the blond unofficial leader of the group of sleuths said, introducing everyone.

"Please to meet all of you" Mr. Gibbles replied, politely bowing his head.

"Thank you sir; by the way, my name is Linda and this is my brother William" the female sorceress remarked.

"Hmm… interesting" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"What's that sir?" Linda asked.

"I noticed the two of you seem to have the same hair, almost the same eye color and a few other similar features" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"Well, we are brother and sister after all; and not only that but my sibling and I happen to practice magic ourselves" Linda remarked.

"No kidding, I kind of figured you two were brother and sister, but I had no idea that you practiced magic" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"Yes, we happen to be a teenage or twenty something year old witch and warlock" Linda said, somewhat proudly.

"My my, this is a surprise; my crystal ball did say something about a team of people who were involved with the supernatural coming here tonight, it didn't say anything about a witch and warlock though" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"A Crystal Ball? You mean like a fortune teller uses?" Daphne asked.

"Fortune tellers? Those people are frankly amateurs, and frankly are not worth the money people spend on them; fortune tellers and magicians like people at carnivals and on TV claim they practice real magic, but they don't" Mr. Gibbles explained.

"So, all of those people are scam artists?" Fred asked.

"In a way, young man, in a way; those people who claim to see into the future and use Crystal Balls, tarot cards and all of that mumbo jumbo are tricksters, con artists and give people who really do believe in magic like myself and your friends there a bad name" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"Believe us Mr. Gibbles, we've been encountering that kind of thing for years; ever since we were born we've encountered people who believe in stereotypes, that witches and warlocks use cauldrons, have warts, are evil and fly brooms; as we told Scooby and his friends, we do use cauldrons and do ride brooms but we are modern witches and warlocks, and are tired of those stereotypes that people and Hollywood has produced over the years" Linda explained.

"My my Linda, that was a wonderful speech; you said the two of you have been magical since birth right?" Mr. Gibbles asked.

"That's right" Linda replied.

"Ah, have the two of you completed any kind of schooling where you learn the skills necessary to be a proper witch and warlock?" Mr. Gibbles asked.

"Yes, after we completed high school and college, our parents wanted us to attend the Salem Magic Institute, it's a school where young witches and warlocks go to learn the proper way to use their powers and things like that" Linda replied.

"Ah interesting, tell me, how did the two of you and Scooby Doo and the others meet?" Mr. Gibbles asked.

"Well, we had been doing some research on Halloween themed attractions, we had wanted to do something special before we headed off to the Salem Magic Institute, and we came up on Coolsville and it's carnival; then some time after we arrived here and started looking around, we saw Scooby Doo and his friends and since we were big fans of theirs we decided to meet up with them and they invited us to come with them while they looked around the carnival" Linda replied.

"Ah interesting, what exactly do the five of you do for a living? And why are you here at my magic Shoppe?" Mr. Gibbles asked.

The gang and their two newfound magical friends then stood inside Mr. Gibbles Magic Shoppe asking him various questions, specifically the witch and warlock spoke with him about their magic powers, as the proprietor of the shop was quite interested to learn about the brother and sister's lives and magical abilities.

While the owner of the strange shop asked Scooby and company questions about their costumes and their careers as detectives, Mr. Gibbles listened intently and with much interest to the group's stories and was fascinated by all of their adventures over the years.

"My goodness, the five of you have certainly led unusual lives" Mr. Gibbles commented.

"I don't know about unusual but it certainly has been interesting to say the least" Daphne replied.

"Like that's for sure, I guess meeting a real life witch and warlock is probably one of the most exciting things that has happened to us in quite a while, although when you think about it everything that we've experienced is pretty exciting or interesting" Shaggy added.

While the team of sleuths and the pair of sorcerers spoke to the friendly owner of the small establishment, a small yellow speck flew inside through the open front door; as the small speck began flying around the room, it was becoming apparent that whoever or whatever it was needed help and soon as she found her way to the palm of Mr. Gibbles hand.

"Jinkies, what's going on?" Velma asked.

"I don't believe my eyes, Princess Fairy Willow is that you?" Mr. Gibbles asked while rubbing his eyes and holding the small creature in his hand.

"Yes Mr. Gibbles it's me" the small creature replied.

"Jeepers, a real fairy?" Daphne inquired.

"Yes, this is Princess Fairy Willow, she loves hanging around my Shoppe every Halloween and I'm always happy to see her" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"Jinkies, this is amazing; I never knew fairies really existed, always thought they were a myth like dragons and trolls" Velma remarked, with a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"Yes, all those things exist, although since you five are in the company of a witch and warlock, I would imagine seeing a fairy wouldn't be much of a surprise" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"Mr. Gibbles, are two of them really a witch and warlock?" Princess Fairy Willow asked.

"Yes dear, they are" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"That's great, I might need their help; by the way, who are they?" Princess Fairy Willow inquired.

"Well, kids why don't you introduce yourselves" Mr. Gibbles said, turning to the gang and their magical companions.

"Okay Mr. Gibbles, well I'm Fred, this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo," the blond young adult said, introducing everyone to the fairy.

"It's nice to meet all of you" the fairy remarked, politely bowing to them from the palm of Mr. Gibbles hand.

"You're welcome princess, by the way my name is Linda and this is my brother William, we're a twenty something witch and warlock, as you probably guessed" the young woman said, introducing herself and her sibling to the fairy.

"Wow, that's really cool, and maybe you seven can help me" Princess Fairy Willow replied.

"Help you, how Miss Fairy Willow?" Fred asked.

"Very simple, you see a magician called The Amazing Krudsky captured me and took away my magic after I flew into his tent" Princess Fairy Willow explained.

"That's the magician whose act we messed up William" Linda remarked with a bit of a whisper directed towards her brother.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" William replied, whispering back.

"I take it the seven of you are acquainted with this magician?" Mr. Gibbles asked.

"Yes, you see we went to see his show, but Linda and William thought they could do better then him, and he invited them both on stage" Fred replied.

"Ah, I see, what happened next?" Mr. Gibbles asked.

"After that William and Linda performed their magic a bit and soon Krudsky was tired of it, so he almost pushed the two of them off stage, and after that everybody started leaving because he was acting so mean; then the seven had to leave before he got his hands on us" Daphne replied.

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good at all; from what it sounds like, this magician wants as much power as possible to get revenge on the two of you for ruining his act" Mr. Gibbles remarked.

"But sir, it wasn't our fault; we just wanted to show what we could do" Linda replied.

"I know my dear, I know, but that won't stop Krudsky from getting the magic of the Goblin King's scepter, and since he has the magic of Princess Fairy Willow, he won't stop until he captures her, which he's probably on his way to doing now" Mr. Gibbles explained.

"Jinkies, that's awful" Velma replied, with a look of disgust on her face.

"And that's not all" Mr. Gibbles remarked.

"Like I'm afraid to ask Mr. Gibbles, but what else could happen?" Shaggy questioned.

"Because the magician now holds the good magic of the princess, he will now want the evil magic which is held in the scepter of the Goblin King, which in his possession would give him enough power to not only get revenge on William and Linda, but to take control of the world as well" Mr. Gibbles explained.

"Jeepers, who is this Goblin King anyway?" Daphne asked.

"Here, I'll get one of my magic books and show you" Mr. Gibbles replied.

Mr. Gibbles then walked over to an old bookshelf nearby and took one of the volumes from it; after choosing the book he needed, he walked back over to the gang and opened it.

"Here we are, the Goblin King and his scepter; the scepter of the Goblin King can and will give anyone who possesses it untold magical powers and abilities, not to mention turning that person into a Goblin" Mr. Gibbles explained.

"Zoinks, like that's pretty weird" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, reird" Scooby added.

"Yeah, and judging by Krudsky's face when we saw him last, he's going to want to use all the powers at his disposal on us, to get us out of the way; then nothing will stop him from taking over" Velma remarked.

Suddenly Mr. Gibbles conversation with the gang and their magical friends was interrupted as the young sleuths, their Great Dane, the sibling sorcerers, and Mr. Gibbles and the princess saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway, looking quite angry.

"The Amazing Krudsky!" Scooby and company said in unison.

"So we meet again my meddling friends and you two magical brats, ah and it appears that Princess Fairy Willow is here as well and it also appears that you have the book which contains what I need to procure the Goblin King's scepter and now princess if you would please come with me" the amazing Krudsky remarked, stepping ever closer to the gang.

"Not a chance you phony, you will never capture the princess" Mr. Gibbles said.

"Oh I won't will I? Well then take this!" Krudsky said pointing towards Mr. Gibbles.

"William, Linda do something!" Fred declared.

"We'll sure try Fred" Linda replied as she and her brother put up their hands; suddenly a mysterious green glow came from the young sorcerers, in fact the glow was headed right towards the Amazing Krudsky, however the magician was ready for this and with the newfound power of the fairy princess in his magic wand, a large plume of smoke shot towards the sibling sorcerers, cutting right through the glow that came from their hands like a hot knife through butter.

"Zoinks! Like Krudsky's magic split right through your magic Linda and William!" Shaggy declared.

"Yeah, and not only that but the magician's smoke is headed right for Mr. Gibbles!" Velma added.

The large plume of smoke then started to envelop the magic store owner, as all of this was going on Scooby and company, including the two sibling sorcerers had managed to get out of the way, making sure that the magician would not use his magic on them either.

Once the smoke cleared, Mr. Gibbles was no longer standing there, instead there was a small rabbit where he once stood; the team of sleuths were quite perplexed at this but knowing that they somehow needed to stop Krudsky, Mystery Inc. and the pair of sorcerers leapt out from the shadows, ready to capture the evil magician.

"Give it up Krudsky, your goose is cooked!" Fred declared.

"Yeah, we're going to make sure you don't succeed" Daphne added.

"Oh really, tell me meddlers exactly how do you plan to catch me?" Krudsky asked.

"Simple, like this, now Linda and William!" Fred declared.

With those words all the members of Mystery Inc. ran towards the magician ready to capture him, while William and Linda aimed their hands yet again at the magician, hoping that their magic would be able to stop him; however he was prepared for this and he used his power on Mystery Inc. by stopping the group and the two magicians in their tracks.

"Ha ha ha, now you meddlers will never stop me in my plans, and I shall take that book as well" Krudsky said, walking over to the now transformed Mr. Gibbles and taking the volume from his hands.

"So long you fools and good bye!" he added.

The Amazing Krudsky then ran out the door and disappeared into thin air; after he left, his spell on the gang and their newfound magical friends was broken and they were able to move once again.

"Ooh, ouch, my knees feel like bricks" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, mine too; I guess that Krudsky is more powerful then we thought" Daphne replied.

"I hate to say it, but you guys are right; even our powers didn't work against Krudsky, and we're a witch and warlock" Linda remarked.

"Right sis, I guess fairy magic is more powerful then the magic of a sorcerer and sorceress, even people like us," William added.

"Yes and now that he has the powers of Princess Fairy Willow, he's going to go after the Goblin King's scepter, and if he gains that, both the magic and supernatural world and the mortal world will be in serious danger" the rabbit Mr. Gibbles replied.

"So, if the Amazing Krudsky now has the powers of a fairy, and he's trying to go after the powers of the Goblin King, is there anyway we can do?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred, there is something the seven of you can do, you must go after this mad magician and stop his plans at once" Mr. Gibbles explained.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get him" Fred replied.

"Right we'll take care of him" Velma added.

"One problem with that Fred" Shaggy remarked.

"What's that Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"We don't even know where the Goblin King's scepter is, not to mention we've still got to track down that creepy magician" Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy's right Freddie, how in the world are we going to track down Krudsky and find the Goblin King's scepter" Daphne added.

"Simple Daph, we're going to have to split up" Fred replied.

"S-split up on Halloween?" Shaggy asked, trembling as usual.

"Yes Shaggy, in this case we have to split up into two groups; one group will go looking for the scepter and the other group will track down that magician and see if we can get the princess back" Fred explained.

"I guess you're fright, I mean right" Shaggy said, correcting himself.

"Good, and I believe I can help you in your search; I know the whereabouts of the Goblin King and the scepter" Mr. Gibbles explained.

"Terrific, where is this scepter?" Fred asked.

"The scepter is held by the Goblin King in his castle, in the world of magic; now you must travel there via the Grim Reaper Railroad" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"Grim Reaper?" Shaggy asked.

"Railroad?" Scooby added.

"Yes, now when you take the railroad into the world of magic you will find both friends that will help you and foes that will hinder your quest; whatever you do make sure that after you find the scepter, make sure to return back here to the mortal world before sunrise" Mr. Gibbles said.

"Why before sunrise sir?" Fred asked.

"Because if you do not return before then, you will be trapped in the magical world forever" the magic Shoppe owner explained.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed with a somewhat frightened tone in his voice.

"Yes so make sure that you watch your time and whatever you do be careful" Mr. Gibbles replied.

"Thank You Mr. Gibbles" Fred remarked.

"Oh one more thing before you go, I'm going to give you some magic spells and other miscellaneous items that will help you in your quest, wait here while I go get them" Mr. Gibbles replied.

Mr. Gibbles hopped into another room and picked some items of importance out from several large shelves, after picking out the items he hopped back into the room where Scooby and friends were.

"Here you are, these items will help you in your mission; now get going and with any luck you will all succeed and that magician will be stopped before he can do anyone any harm" Mr. Gibbles explained, handing the gang some magic knick knacks.

"Thank you again Mr. Gibbles and we'll always remember what you told us" Fred replied.

"Yes, it was really nice to meet you Mr. Gibbles and thanks for all your help" Linda remarked.

"Yeah, it was really cool meeting you sir, I'm glad we had a chance to talk and don't worry, Linda and I will use our powers however we can to help Scooby Doo and his friends solve this mystery" William added.

"I certainly hope so, for all your sakes, and for the sakes of everyone in the magical and mortal worlds, now good luck and hopefully you can stop that mad magician before it's too late" Mr. Gibbles replied.

With that the gang and their new friends smiled and said their goodbyes to Mr. Gibbles as they left the small magic Shoppe; as they walked back to the carnival the gang knew that this was going to be one of their toughest cases of all, one that if they failed to solve would result in an evil magician possibly taking over the world and making the planet a rather unfriendly place to live for man and beast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After having left the magic Shoppe of the friendly and kind Mr. Gibbles behind, the five members of Mystery Inc. along with the brother and sister sorceress they had met at the carnival now stood in a clearing as they prepared to embark on one of the biggest and quite possibly most frightening adventures of their lives.

"Well Fred, now that we know what we have to do, like how are we going to split up?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple Shaggy, you, Velma, Scooby and Linda will take the Grim Reaper Railroad to the magic world to find the Goblin King's scepter and try and keep it out of the hands of that messed up magician, meanwhile William, Daphne and I will try and track Krudsky down at the carnival and get back the princess" the blond young adult replied.

"Like I was afraid of that" Shaggy commented with an audible gulp.

"Afraid of what Shaggy?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, Linda and I can't wait to get started on this mystery, after all we're big fans of all of you and we've always wanted to solve a case with the five of you and now we get to, plus all the magical and supernatural stuff involved are things that we've been involved with all our lives and we wouldn't be scared of any of it, so why would the two of you be nervous?" William added, looking towards Shaggy for an answer to his question.

"Like no offense Linda and William, but the two of you are witches and warlocks and are more used to stuff like ghosts, monsters, fairies and supernatural creatures; whereas Scooby and I, well we're kind of chicken when it comes to the supernatural" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, re ron't like rhosts and ronsters at all" Scooby added.

"We kind of guessed that" Linda commented while chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Shaggy inquired, clearly unhappy with the young woman.

"Never mind Shaggy, never mind" Linda replied with her arms folded.

"Shaggy, I know that Linda and William are our friends and you're not afraid of them, but don't tell me you're afraid of all the ghosts and ghouls that we might encounter?" Velma asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" the cowardly young sleuth replied with a gulp.

"You know, I think Shaggy and Scooby need some encouragement," Velma explained.

"Like a couple of Scooby Snacks? Fred responded.

"Actually Fred, I think this calls for some other encouragement" Velma remarked, looking over at the cowardly young adult.

"I've heard of Scooby Snacks Fred, but what kind of other encouragement could Velma possibly be talking about?" Linda asked in a whispered tone as she looked over at Fred.

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that myself" William added.

"Don't worry William and Linda, something tells me you're about to find out just exactly what Velma has in mind" Fred replied.

"Okay, if you say so" Linda remarked.

The bespectacled young adult then walked over to the frightened Great Dane and gave him a kiss on his right cheek, which surprised Scooby a bit, but he looked like he enjoyed it nonetheless; next Velma walked over to the equally frightened Shaggy and planted a kiss on his quivering lips, which surprised the green shirted youngster as well.

"Zoinks, like Velma, why did you do that?" the cowardly teen asked.

"Yeah Velma, I mean we all knew you liked Shaggy as a friend but I never figured you would ever kiss him" Daphne added.

"Me too, I mean I had heard that Shaggy and Velma were dating, but I had no idea that they were going to kiss" Linda replied.

"Like it's not a big deal if we kiss is it Linda?" Shaggy inquired, looking over at the young sorceress.

"No, not really; what about you brother dear? Is it a big deal if Shaggy and Velma kiss?" Linda asked, looking towards her brother.

"Nah, it's not a big deal for me either; after all, if two people are dating, they should be able to show that they're in love, and what's the best way of expressing love? Kissing of course" William replied.

"Cool, like do the two of you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Shaggy asked.

"Actually Shaggy, we don't" Linda replied.

"You're kidding, how come Linda and William? If you don't mind us asking," Fred remarked.

"Well, I had a girlfriend back in high school, she was a wonderful girl, and I really liked her, only problem was when I told her about my being a warlock, she, well didn't quite understand; when I tried to explain things to her, calmly and sensibly I might add, she decided to dump me, just because of me being a warlock" William replied.

"What about you Linda?" Daphne asked, looking over at the young sorceress.

"Same with me, I had a boyfriend back in high school too, but when I told him I was a witch and cast spells and practiced witchcraft, he didn't really understand, and he dumped me, I was so upset I didn't know what I was going to do, but thankfully William was at home, and we got to tell each other about our dating woes" Linda replied.

"Cool, like it's great that the two of you were able to speak with each other about your dating woes, and about your love lives; like it's nice to talk to someone about love and dating and all that, especially when you have a brother or sister" Shaggy remarked.

"It is isn't it? Especially when you have a brother like mine" Linda replied, looking over at her brother and smiling.

"Thanks sis, and it's cool to have such a great sister like the one I have" William remarked, looking over at his sister and smiling.

"You know the two of you are really friendly, actually would you guys mind if I brought up kind of a weird question?" Fred inquired.

"Thank you Fred, we are pretty friendly; what kind of question?" Linda asked.

"Well, for instance, if you two weren't brother and sister, would you date each other?" Fred inquired.

"Hmm… what do you think sis?" William asked, looking over at his sister.

"Fred, it is an interesting question; and I think if we weren't related, I think we might consider dating each other, after all we might make a pretty compatible couple" Linda replied.

"I think so too sis, I think so too" William remarked.

"Well, hopefully each of you will find someone special someday, after all there's plenty of guys out there, and one of them has to be right for you Linda" Daphne stated, looking at the young sorceress.

"Yeah, and there's plenty of girls out there too, you just have to find one that's right for you William" Fred added, looking over at the young sorcerer.

"Thanks Fred and Daphne, hey if you guys don't mind, if we can get out of this without anything happening to us, would you mind helping us find a date or a boyfriend" Linda replied.

"Or a girlfriend in my case" William added.

"Sure you two, actually we know a warlock who might be able to help you out" Fred replied.

"You're kidding! You know a real warlock, well other then me?" William asked.

"Sure, we met him years ago and he lives in the Himalayas, or lived there when we knew him; so I think he might be able to assist the two of you" Fred replied.

"Cool, we wouldn't mind meeting him someday" Linda remarked.

"Don't worry guys, you will" Daphne replied.

"Well now that we've taken care of that, there's one thing I'm curious about; I know, or have read and heard you and Shaggy are dating Velma, so is it true that you're together?" Linda asked, looking over at the cowardly sleuth and the brunette.

"Who told you that? I'm only kidding, yes Shaggy and I are dating, and quite frankly we couldn't be happier," Velma explained, looking over at the sandy haired young adult.

"Like thanks Velma" Shaggy replied, looking over at the bespectacled young woman.

"Cool, so what about the two of you kissing? I mean I've never seen that before" Linda remarked.

"Well Linda, I know Shaggy and Scooby usually get frightened of things very easily and I'll admit sometimes I get frightened easily too; so I figured they could use some special encouragement from me" Velma explained.

"Velma, I never knew you got frightened of things too; usually you're pretty calm during mysteries" Fred commented.

"Yeah, every time Linda and I read about you guys adventures, I never figured you to be afraid of anything Velma" William replied.

"Well, it's true; and to tell the truth for the longest time I've wanted to be like Shaggy and Scooby; I mean whenever they're scared or hungry or whatever, they always manage to be themselves and sometimes being themselves solves a mystery or two" Velma replied.

"Like that's very sweet Velma, and tell you the truth Scooby and I have always wanted to be like you; you're so intelligent and smart and you always think of the solutions to our cases just like that, and most times your smarts solve a mystery that we're working on" Shaggy remarked.

"Shaggy, that was very sweet of you too, but I like you two for who you are: friendly, hungry and a little cowardly, that's what makes you two so great and why I love you Shaggy" Velma replied before giving the teen a warm friendly hug.

"Velma, that's exactly why I love you also, you're never afraid to be who you are: a really smart girl, a great friend and overall, just being yourself; why other guys besides me, Scooby and Fred don't understand that is beyond me, I mean other guys would try and use you for your smarts, but Scooby and I would never do that, you're our friend and that means more than anything in the world" Shaggy said as he reciprocated on Velma's friendly hug.

"Shaggy, you know something, when this is over I might just take you out to dinner and maybe we can bring home the biggest Doggie Bag you ever saw for Scooby" Velma said with a smile before scratching Scooby's chin and ears.

"Raww, rhank rou Relma" the Great Dane replied with a smile.

"Like that's very generous of you Vel, and I think I'll take you up on that offer of yours" Shaggy commented.

"It's no problem Shaggy, and I'm glad you accept" Velma replied with a giggle.

"You know I think the two of you make quite the magical couple, if you'll pardon the pun" Linda remarked, chuckling as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it Linda, and I think we make a great couple too" Velma replied.

"Hey, since the two of you seem to know something about romance, would you mind helping us find someone special? I mean Fred and Daphne already agreed to, but maybe the two of you can help us as well Shaggy and Velma" Linda asked, looking over at the young couple.

"Like sure, we would love to help the two of you find someone special, right Velma?" Shaggy inquired, looking over at Velma.

"Sure, after all we do know a warlock and like we said, I think he might just be able to help the two of you find the perfect matches for the two of you" Velma added.

"Thanks you guys, you really are the best friends a witch and warlock ever had" Linda said as she walked over and hugged Fred, Shaggy and of course Scooby Doo.

"I'm with my sister, you really are cool friends" William said as she walked over and hugged Daphne and Velma.

"No problem guys, and we're always happy to help our friends" Daphne replied.

"I hate interrupt this friendly talk, but it's getting late; we better get going on our respective treks" Fred remarked as he looked down at his watch.

"True, if we don't get going then we might never get the princess back, and we might not find the Goblin King or his scepter" Linda replied.

"Right sis, and if the Goblin King is anything like what his scepter is like, we're going to need all the magic we can get" William added.

"I guess it's a good thing we have Mr. Gibbles magical artifacts then, after all the five of us are mortals, and we can't do magic like William and Linda" Daphne replied.

"Right, however with a witch and warlock on our side, like we can't fail in our missions" Shaggy remarked.

"I hope so Shaggy, I hope so; now come on you two, and Linda let's get going" Velma said.

"Coming" Shaggy and Scooby replied.

"Right, and I'm right behind you guys" Linda remarked as she followed the bespectacled young woman and her cowardly friends.

So with that Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Linda continued to walk through the strange area beyond Mr. Gibbles Magic Shop, hoping that the friendly magic shop owner was right about the magical railroad, while Fred, Daphne and William started the long walk back to the Coolsville Halloween Carnival to try and track down their magical foe.

Considering they had a long ways to walk before reaching the carnival Fred, Daphne and William decided they had to pass the time doing something other than walking, so they each decided to chat about various things, including the gang's romances, and what the two magical siblings lives were like.

"Fred?" William asked.

"Yes William?" Fred responded.

"What's it like being a detective, and investigating all the supernatural mysteries that you guys get involved with?" William asked.

"Well William, it's an interesting job; actually it's not so much of a job as it is a hobby that turned into kind of a full time job for us" Fred replied.

"A hobby? I never knew that, so how exactly did you guys solve your first mystery and was it in high school or earlier?" William inquired.

"Well William, I think our first case was back when we were in elementary school; we originally just solved cases around Coolsville and our school, usually just small things, then we started to solve bigger cases in junior high locally, and once we were in high school, we had gotten enough experience and our cases became really tough, like solving bank robberies, trying to crack a counterfeiting ring or two, trying to stop a couple of crooked lawyers from taking over an inheritance, and a lot of others" Fred replied.

"Wow, I had no idea you guys cases were so difficult, did anything really major ever happen to any of you? Like did you guys get injured any times?" William asked.

"Thankfully we haven't had any major injuries, although I did get kidnapped several times; then there were the times I fell into trap doors, the time I was turned into a werewolf, and the times that I was hypnotized and that one time I was put into a trance" Daphne replied, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Hypnotized? Turned into a werewolf? How did that happen?" William asked.

"Trust me William, it's a long story" Daphne replied.

"I bet, by the way how did the five of you meet? I mean I know how you met the two of us, but how did the five of you meet at first?" William inquired.

"Well William, we first met in pre school as I recall; I was living in town with my parents and Shaggy was one of my best friends, Scooby of course was purchased by Shaggy's parents when he was a puppy from a puppy farm and he and Shaggy have been inseparable ever since" Fred replied.

"Cool, how about Daphne and Velma, how did you, Shaggy and Scooby meet them?" William inquired.

"Let's see: well William, Velma and I both moved into Coolsville when we were in 5th or 6th grade, I forget which, and when we started talking to Fred, Shaggy and Scooby, we discovered that we had a lot in common, like all of us really enjoyed solving mysteries, so one day we discussed mysteries and ended up founding our own little mystery solving club, and the rest is history" Daphne explained.

"Very cool, it must be awesome to have such great friends; Linda and I had a few friends in middle school, or junior high but they moved away before we started high school; however, we met a couple more people who thought we were cool in high school so we had more friends then" William replied.

"Cool, what about college? Did you have any friends there?" Daphne asked.

"Not really, although thankfully we both attended the University of Washington, so we hung out a lot back then" William replied.

"That's cool" Fred responded.

"You know there's one thing I've always wanted to know about the five of you, Linda too for that matter" William replied.

"What's that William?" Fred inquired.

"Well, the five of you have been friends for so long, and have solved so many mysteries that you've probably become pretty famous right?" William asked.

"Right" Fred answered.

"So, how in the world have you guys been able to keep all that from getting to your heads? I mean you all seem really down to earth and you don't at all seem really mean, plus your fame seems to be really not such a big deal, at least to the five of you, so how do you guys do it, what's the secret of your success?" William asked.

"That's a pretty tough question William, but I think we can answer it right Daphne?" Fred inquired, looking over at the red headed member of their group.

"Sure, well first of all, the five of us play a huge part in our investigations: I'm a calming influence, and I use my family's wealth to help the group whenever possible, but even though I'm good looking, I can still help out when I'm needed, and with my purse and makeup kit, I can whip up something that can open a locked door or a disguise that can get us out of trouble really fast" Daphne replied, looking over at the unofficial leader of the group and smiling.

"You sure can Daphne; as for me William, I'm a pretty good leader, but I don't flaunt my abilities any" Fred remarked.

"Sure Freddie, sure" Daphne replied with her arms folded and looking quite annoyed with her boyfriend.

"Oh come on Daphne, I'm a good leader and I'm not that bossy am I?" Fred asked.

"Well…" Daphne said, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"All right, I guess maybe I am a little bossy, but I don't do that any more" Fred replied.

"True, I guess you don't" Daphne commented.

"Thank you Daphne; now, as for me: other then being the unofficial leader of the group, I really like having my friends around, I can be a calming influence and can come through in times of crises, or terror, or can ease everybody's nerves, I'm really a friendly person basically" Fred replied.

"That you are Freddie, that you are" Daphne said as she smiled at the young adult.

"Thanks Daphne, that means a lot to me" Fred replied, smiling back at the pretty red head.

"So Fred, what about Velma, Shaggy and Scooby?" William asked.

"Well, Velma's the most intelligent member of our team, she can figure out complex problems and situations rather easily, like anything associated with science, math or botany; Shaggy's a bit of a chicken, but can really come through in the clutch, whenever one of us is in trouble, he or Scooby or both are able to over come their fears and act really brave, actually for a while now whenever Velma's in danger, Shaggy's like a whole different person, he's totally different from what he once was" Fred replied.

"Wow, I knew Shaggy was a bit of a chicken and a coward, but I never knew he could be brave, I guess that's what happens when you're in love huh Fred?" William asked.

"True, very true" Fred replied.

"So what about Scooby?" William inquired.

"Well, he's like Shaggy in a lot of ways, he's a bit of a chicken, and like Shaggy he eats a lot, but believe me he's a great dog, and in a way he's more then just our pet; he's pretty much like our mascot, he helps us out when we're down, he can be serious when the need arises, he can be silly when the need arises, basically he's a lot more then a mere man's best friend" Fred replied.

"That's cool; and Scooby Doo sounds like a really cool canine, I wish I had a pet like that" William remarked.

"By the way, do the two of you have a pet, like a cat?" Daphne inquired.

"Not really, well actually…" William replied.

"Yes?" Fred answered.

"Well, we had a cat in high school named Martin, he was a Persian cat if I'm not mistaken; we really liked him, problem was he happened to run out in the street one day and well…" William replied with his head down, looking towards the ground.

"Oh, that's too bad; did you ever think about getting a new cat?" Fred inquired.

"With us being in college and then the Salem Magic Institute, we just couldn't see getting another cat, but who knows, maybe we will some day" William replied.

"That's good, something tells me you two would make great cat owners" Fred remarked.

"Thanks guys, by the way it looks like we're getting close to the carnival grounds again" William replied, noticing that the lights and the familiar buildings of the Coolsville Halloween Carnival were getting ever closer.

"Hey I think you're right William, looks like we'll be getting back to the carnival sooner then we thought, I just hope we can stop that magician before it's too late; not to mention I would sure hate to be that fairy princess right now, that poor thing" Daphne commented, sighing sadly at the thought of the small winged creature now being held captive by the Amazing Krudsky, which caused Fred to walk over and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Daphne, we'll rescue her and she'll be okay, I guarantee it" Fred replied, smiling at the young woman.

"Thanks Fred, I know we can rescue her too; I just hope that Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Linda can get to the Goblin King's scepter before Krudsky does" Daphne remarked.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how the rest of the gang is doing in their quest?" Fred wondered aloud.

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everybody who reads my stories as usual; I know I say this a lot but I cannot thank everyone enough for their support of my works, I greatly appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While William, Fred and Daphne were venturing ever closer to the grounds of the Coolsville Halloween Carnival, Shaggy, Velma, Scooby and Linda were waiting walking towards the area where the Grim Reaper Railroad was supposed to stop, according to what the friendly Mr. Gibbles had told them earlier.

As the trio of sleuths stood in the clearing waiting for the supernatural train to arrive, Velma wondered just what she could do to pass the long amount of time that was sure to go by until said train arrived. Being naturally curious and inquisitive, the bespectacled brunette decided to take the opportunity given to her to do what she usually did in a situation such as this, mainly to interview her newfound friend further.

Usually Velma didn't quite believe in the supernatural, and usually Velma would be right in line with her friends in wanting to uncover a mystery. But this time was different, this time Velma, along with her companions had found out that magic and monsters really existed, and that there was entire world no less of the supernatural out there.

However, the bespectacled brunette was going to make sure that since she knew the real truth about ghosts, monsters and especially witches, she wasn't going to say anything that would hurt any of her newfound friends.

In addition, she was going to make darn sure that any and all questions that she asked Linda and William were appropriate; not to mention, she ran every possible idea for a question through her head first before finally deciding to speak again.

"Linda, is it really difficult being a witch?" Velma inquired, while mentally crossing her fingers, hoping that she wouldn't offend her new friend at all.

"How so Velma?" Linda replied.

"Well, there's probably a lot of work involved right? Studying spells, potions, hexes and all that, it's probably a lot of hard work." Velma remarked, mentally taking a temporary deep breath, and hoping that Linda wouldn't think it was a terrible question.

"It certainly is Velma. I mean all that studying, all that reading, all the long hours standing in front of a cauldron, it's a lot more demanding then most people think" Linda replied.

"Jinkies, it sure sounds like it" Velma commented, mentally breathing a sigh of relief once again; clearly Linda wasn't offended at all with Velma's questions, she really liked talking to her, at least it sounded that way to her.

"Yeah, but why are you so curious about being a witch and witchcraft in general Velma?" Linda asked.

"Well, science, botany and technology have always been among my main interests and hobbies. I guess since in a way, witchcraft and sorcery are a different kind of science, I've always been curious and I've wanted to learn about as much about it as possible" Velma replied.

"I guess for someone who likes science as a hobby, magic would be a nice change of pace, kind of a fantasy type of thing to relax you and make you not seem as nervous as you might be otherwise." Linda remarked.

"Well put Linda, that's exactly why I'm interested in magic; plus being able to make things appear out of nowhere sounds pretty fun, in certain cases and situations that is" Velma replied.

"True, but magic's a lot more then just making things appear out of nowhere. Although I'm curious, if you were a witch Velma, what would you do with your powers?" Linda asked.

"What would I do with my powers? Hmm… I would have to say if I had any, I would probably use them to help the gang solve mysteries, and to help the world with it's problems, maybe NASA could use a young sorceress for some of their projects" Velma replied.

"That's very nice of you Velma, and a very generous offer to be sure. Although, I don't know if NASA would want to have a witch on their payroll, although you could sure save on transportation and a few other things" Linda remarked, chuckling as she spoke.

"Yeah, I could just ride a broom to work; I wonder, do you think my superiors would have minded it much if I practiced witchcraft?" Velma asked.

"Velma, considering they're all about science and space travel, I don't know." Linda replied.

"Linda, I'm wondering something about you and William" Velma remarked.

"Well, I'll sure try and answer it, but maybe you can answer something for me first." Linda replied.

"Sure, go right ahead Linda." Velma commented.

"Well, you mentioned NASA a couple times Velma, and I'm wondering, did you work for NASA at any time?" Linda asked.

"Sure I did, back when the gang were separated for a while. I mean it wasn't because of anything bad, we just wanted to pursue separate careers and take some time away from solving mysteries" Velma replied.

"Take time away from solving mysteries? Why?" Linda inquired.

"Well, we liked solving mysteries, but after doing any kind of job, or when you're in any kind of career, you tend to want to take some time off. Basically mysteries were kind of a hobby for all of us, so we basically just decided to go into different hobbies, Daphne and Fred took up writing, I went to NASA and Shaggy and Scooby took up various things, cooking, all kinds of things right guys?" Velma asked, looking over at her two cowardly companions.

"Like we sure did, and then we all got back together for college, and then there was the thing with the 13 ghosts, the thing at my uncle's house down South, that whole Dracula thing and the Ghoul School." Shaggy explained.

"Wow, I had no idea you guys had such an interesting career and solved such interesting mysteries. I guess since you worked at NASA Velma, you probably made a lot of friends right?" Linda asked.

"Sure did, I wonder how all of them would react if I told them about you and William though" Velma remarked.

"Well I hope they don't want to burn us at the stake, I am so sick of that cliché, people haven't burned witches at the stake since the 1700's and I don't want them to do it this time either" Linda replied.

"Trust me Linda, people at NASA are really cool, and they would never want to burn someone at the stake." Velma commented.

"Right, now Velma, you wanted to know something about me?" Linda asked.

"Sure did; I was curious how your classmates in high school and college treated you guys." Velma replied.

"Hmm… well, I guess we were treated rather nicely in school; problem is all the students in our high school and college classes always wanted things from us, it's like I told you guys already, they never left us alone, we could never get a moment's peace" Linda remarked.

"Jinkies" Velma replied.

"Tell me about it, but why did you want to know about our high school and college lives Velma?" Linda asked.

"Well, I was always pestered by my classmates because of my intelligence, everybody always wanted to cheat off me and look at my answers, just because I'm smart, in fact the only people who never treated me like that were Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Scooby, they always treated me like a friend, someone who was a major part of the gang; heck, my intelligence is probably why we've solved so many mysteries" Velma replied.

"Really?" Linda asked.

"Yep, because the gang always treated me like a person, the five of us, and now the seven of us became such great friends, especially Shaggy; Shaggy's always been there for me, if I had a bad day or a bad date with a guy, Shaggy was there to pick me up and make me feel like I was special, maybe that's why he's such a good boyfriend" Velma replied, looking over at Shaggy and smiling as she spoke.

"Like thanks Velma" Shaggy remarked.

"No problem Shaggy, now we have to find the Grim Reaper Railroad and get to the world of magic so we can get the Goblin King's scepter, remember, we still have to save the princess Fairy Willow as well" Velma replied.

"Yeah, that poor princess; I would really hate to be in her shoes right now" Linda commented.

Meanwhile as the twenty something year old sorceress, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma began making their way towards wherever they were going to catch the strange locomotive that would carry the group to the world of magic and the supernatural. In the aforementioned world of magic, a certain powerful individual was sitting on a large stone throne and was looking inside a mysterious crystal ball, but he was not happy by what he saw.

"So, it appears that mortals and their dog want to acquire my scepter, no doubt for some nefarious purposes, well I shall soon fix that" the strange figure said, preparing to think up something rather unpleasant for Scooby and the gang.

The mysterious figure was one of the strangest creatures you would ever see in your life, specifically his face was an eerie shade of green, and he was dressed in red from head to toe; he also sported two strange horns coming out of his head, and looked surprisingly somewhat regal as he sat on his throne, which would make sense, considering he was in fact the Goblin King, and the ruler of all supernatural and magical creatures.

"It amazes me how mortals think that they can just, to use a mortal cliché: waltz into my castle and take my scepter. Well, when I get finished with those fools, they will wish they had never set foot in the..." the Goblin King declared, before stopping himself in mid sentence.

The strange horned creature, clad completely in a dark shade of red sat back in his throne, almost silent in thought; as a matter of fact, if one were to look upon the king's face, it would be apparent that he was seriously questioning his previous comments, and seriously considering his place in the world of the ghosts, monsters and things that went bump in the night, which was about ninety percent of the magic world's inhabitants, if not one hundred percent.

The great and powerful leader of the world of magic and monsters was soon to be joined by one of his peers however, as he could hear the distinct sound of high heels clicking along the well polished marble floor of his castle. The clicking footsteps echoed through the halls of the mysterious structure, as the Goblin King wondered who would want to enter his presence, especially during one of the most important events of his centuries long life.

"Who's there?" the leader of the magic world inquired, still listening to the clicking sound of this mysterious intruder's shoes.

Soon he would get his answer, as a few moments after he spoke, a beautiful woman who looked to be in her thirties entered the throne room. The woman was wearing a radiant white, almost cream colored dress, a pair of cream colored high heels, and had two silver colored wings that resembled those of an insect protruding from her back.

As she approached the throne of the Goblin King, she noticed that he was holding his arm up to his chin, while stroking it softly. To the visitor to the throne room, it appeared that the powerful leader of the world of magic and monsters was either thinking of something to do to someone, or had a matter of great importance on his mind.

So, realizing that quite possibly the Goblin King needed some help, the female visitor to the leader of the magic world's domain decided to walk up alongside the large stone throne and ask him just what he was thinking about, and why he looked as if he was doing a perfect magic world imitation of The Thinker.

"Dear?" the woman asked, in a soft, settling voice.

"Yes?" the mighty leader of all monsters answered.

"What are you doing?" the woman inquired back.

"Trying to think of something to do about what I'm seeing in my Crystal. You know, sometimes I really wish I didn't have all this power." The Goblin King remarked with a deep sigh.

"But why dear? Why do you wish you didn't have all that power?" the woman inquired.

"Because it seems like other monsters and mythical creatures, or sometimes mortals, are always trying to come here and capture my Scepter. Just what is it about this Scepter that makes people go crazy anyway? Does it have to do with what it does? Does it have to do with what it represents? What?" the powerful monarch asked, as he sat back in his throne while his female visitor walked over to the area behind the stone throne and began rubbing his back.

Normally this might seem to be a little odd, but in this case it was something that the leader of the monster world was happy about, not to mention he seemed to have a look on his face that meant he was actually looking forward to this as well. As for the woman who was standing behind his throne, she was a very familiar figure to those who lived in the worlds of monsters, magic and the supernatural.

In fact, you might say she was as recognizable a figure as the Goblin King was, which made sense considering she was also a member of the realm's royalty. For this woman, was the Fairy Queen, wife of the Goblin King, and mother of one Princess Fairy Willow, who was now deeply entrenched in the Amazing Krudsky's crutches, although neither of them knew it at the moment.

The fairy queen was not as short tempered, or angry, or otherwise unpleasant as her husband at all. In fact, she was rather nice, kind, and benevolent. She had always raised her daughter to obey her parents wishes, and to never get in trouble either in, or out of the realm, but despite her mother and father's wishes, she would always get into mischief. Which of course is how she got into her current predicament of course.

"Dear, you mustn't blame yourself at all. Many a monster, or mortal knows about your scepter's power, and many a monster or mortal has tried to capture it in the past several centuries. Who knows why people are always after it; we certainly won't know that any time soon, and we certainly won't find out if you're sitting in your throne grumping about a group of mortals who probably just lost their way and are not harming anyone for that matter." The fairy queen explained.

"You know dear, you're right. That backrub, and talking to you is exactly what I needed in a situation like this." The Goblin King declared, bolting upright, now standing in front of the throne, to the surprise of his queen.

"Dear, I know you're happy and content now, but could you be careful next time you decide to get up. You could hurt someone when you get up quick like that." The fairy queen replied, trying to steady herself after being almost knocked to the ground.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, here, let me help you up." The Goblin King remarked, as he took his bride's hand and before they both knew it, she was now standing back on her feet again.

"Thank you darling, I almost broke my wings when I fell to the floor." The fairy queen replied, with a smile on her face.

"Not a problem dear, not a problem at all." The Goblin King responded.

"Dear, if it's all right, would you mind if I asked you something?" the Fairy Queen inquired.

"Certainly my queen, go right ahead." The ruler of the realm replied.

"All right, just what were you doing when I came in here? And why were you sounding so upset?" the fairy queen inquired.

"Well, it's like I told you: I was looking inside my Crystal Ball, and I spotted three mortals and a large dog heading for the Grim Reaper Railroad. No doubt heading for the castle where they will try and take away my scepter." The Goblin King explained.

"Dear, are you certain the mortals and their dog are heading here for that purpose?" the fairy queen asked.

"What other purpose could they possibly have for coming here?" the Goblin King replied back.

"I'm not sure. But I seriously doubt they would be coming here to cause you or any of the realm harm. Believe me." The fairy queen said, gently taking her husband and the ruler of the realm by the shoulders and looking into his eyes.

The Goblin King wasn't sure what it was, but as he glimpsed into the Fairy Queen's eyes, he knew she was telling the truth about what he had been watching earlier. Even if the Fairy Queen hadn't seen what her husband was watching, something about her was trustworthy, at least in the Goblin King's eyes.

Ever since the two of them were married, the Goblin King and the Fairy Queen had always had a bit of an understanding. Either of them would always listen to what the other was saying, or if one of them knew something, the other figured the person that knew something probably knew what they were talking about.

Either way, the King and Queen of the realm of monsters, magic and the supernatural were probably one of the best and most compatible married couples in history. However, in this case, considering it was Halloween, the one night and day of the year that monsters, magic and the powers of the supernatural were all at their highest, the Fairy Queen figured that her husband had a reason for the thoughts in his mind earlier.

So, against her better judgment, she decided to ask the ruler of the realm more about what he had seen in his Crystal Ball.

"Sweetheart, if it's all right with you, I would like to see just who these mortals are that are trying to travel to our realm." The Fairy Queen stated, with her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Do you really think that's wise dearest? I mean they could be evil, and they could mean to do us harm…" the king replied, before being cut off by his bride.

"Like I said before, what harm could they do anyway?" the queen inquired.

"Oh... all right, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to let you look in the Crystal. But I must tell you, I have to be there next to you, just in case…" the king responded.

"That's fine dear, now come on, I must see these mortals." The queen replied, somewhat impatiently, before her husband retrieved his crystal ball.

Luckily for the pair, the Goblin King's Crystal Ball was not very far out of reach, which meant the couple were able to glimpse at what the Goblin King had seen earlier within mere moments. However, while the Goblin King and Fairy Queen were glimpsing at what was happening with Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo, along with their sorceress friend, elsewhere in the realm, a storm was brewing, metaphorically speaking of course.

Deep within the catacombs of the Goblin King and Fairy Queen's castle, two very formidable, albeit clumsy goblins were sitting, and talking. Unfortunately for the two of them, they were also very bored and were wondering if this Halloween night was going to be like every other Halloween night in the past couple centuries they had been working for the Goblin King, mainly as dull as watching paint dry.

"Hey Glob, you awake?" asked a goblin who was dressed in armor, and clad in a red shirt with a spear in his right hand, while other weapons sat nearby.

"I think so, but if something doesn't happen soon Glum, I might just fall asleep for good. At least as far as the rest of the night goes." Replied a second goblin after stirring a bit, and who had pretty much the same description as his comrade.

"You know something Glob, it seems like it's this way every year isn't it?" said the first goblin, who by this time had stood up and was walking across the cold and clammy room, with hundreds of stones composing the floor.

"Sure does; every year we have to be on guard duty on Halloween. Making sure the princess is OK and that no harm ever befalls her and stuff like that." The second goblin replied, as he was now in a sitting position against the wall.

"Yeah; even though the princess always seems to get out of the kingdom and spend time in the mortal world. And who could really blame her, I mean the mortal world has Halloween parties, candy, snacks, trick or treating, all the stuff that we've only read about in the Goblin's Almanac." The first goblin responded.

"Sure; meanwhile, we have to go and get her when the King finds out she's missing. Even though every single year it turns out she has the time of her life flying around, and visiting people. And she never gets hurt, or harmed." The second goblin replied.

"Got that right, it's enough to make an old Goblin cry." The first goblin remarked, as he was now joined by his comrade.

"Amen to that brother. You know for once, I would love to have an exciting Halloween, like the people in the mortal realm do. And I'm sure getting tired of being one of the King's personal guard goblins; I want to do something more, like, like being the ruler of the realm." The second goblin replied.

"Good luck with that Glob, good luck with that. If the King ever knew you were saying something like that, he would have you beheaded." The first goblin said, hoping that his fellow creature would never enact something like that as long as he lived.

While Glob and Glum conferred with each other, somewhere in another portion of the realm of monsters, magic and everything supernatural, there was yet another ancient castle. This castle was almost similar in appearance to the home of the Goblin King, his wife, and his daughter.

However, the inhabitants of this particular castle, or rather inhabitant was nothing like the Goblin King. In fact the inhabitant of this castle was someone who, while he held as much power as the aforementioned ruler, was not as generous, or nearly as pleasant to be around as the Goblin King.

Deep within the bowels of this ancient castle, a dark haired man wearing a dark black cloak sat on a throne, almost identical to the one in the Goblin King's castle. The man had a look on his face that was a strange combination of anger, annoyance, discouragement, and a small amount of exasperation added onto everything else as well.

"That meddling Goblin King, he thinks he knows everything. He thinks he's so powerful with that stupid scepter of his; I tell you what, if I got my hands on that scepter things would be a lot different around here and in the magical world for that matter." The man remarked to himself, while brooding a bit on his throne.

While it may seem that this particular man may seem like a brooding, angry and all around vengeful person, he is more than all of those things put together. In fact, this particular individual is a dark sorcerer, or more specifically one of the most despicable sorcerers the world has ever known.

The sorcerer's name is Jonathan Ravenhurst, but most people in the magic world only know him as a warlock whose power vastly dwarfs the ruler of the land. As he sits on his throne brooding and thinking of someway to get vengeance on the entire realm of monsters, supernatural creatures and magical beings, he suddenly gets an idea and decides to bring a nearby crystal ball to him.

"Ah excellent, my power seems to be growing each time I cast a spell. Now that I have my crystal at arm's length, I can see what that excuse for a ruler is up to." The sinister warlock remarked as he passed his hands over the top of the crystal.

As fast as you could say abracadabra, the crystal activated and showed a clear picture of events that were happening at the present time. However, it wasn't displaying the Goblin King's castle at all, actually it was displaying a picture of a certain part of the mortal world, in this case it was displaying a certain Halloween Carnival, and a certain magician walking around the grounds.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The sorcerer commented as he watched the Amazing Krudsky walk the grounds, seemingly searching for someone.

"Those meddling sorcerers are going to get quite a taste of real magic when I find that Goblin King's scepter. And since that magic shoppe owner is out of my hair, I should be able to find it with ease. Then once I get it, no sorcerer or mortal will stand in my way of becoming the greatest magician of all!" Krudsky declared, laughing menacingly as he spoke, all of which was seen by the evil warlock through the courtesy of his crystal.

"Well, it appears someone else wants the Goblin King's scepter. Judging by what the individual in the crystal ball said, it sounds like he is a magician. I would also guess that he wants the same thing as me: power." The sinister sorcerer remarked, grinning devilishly as he spoke.

"Maybe this magician could help me in my quest to gain the King's scepter. Wait, I've got it! I can contact this magician and he can assist me in my plans! It's really the perfect plan." The warlock continued, smiling like a Cheshire cat all the while.

So with that, the dark haired warlock went back to his crystal and passed his hands over the top of it in an attempt to contact the carnival magician. Back at the carnival grounds, the Amazing Krudsky had returned to his tent in order to contact the Goblin King, so that he could arrange a trade with the aforementioned ruler of the magic world and get the scepter in exchange for Princess Fairy Willow.

However, Krudsky was going to have to wait a short period of time, as while he prepared to put his plan into place, he could hear a distinct ringing sound coming from somewhere inside his tent.

Knowing that if he didn't track it down it would bleed through his ears, he decided to search for the source of it, hoping that it would be important. After a few minutes, he found that it was coming from a crystal ball that he sometimes used in his act; as he took out the crystal, he was curious as to why he was being interrupted when he had some plans to make and some fish to fry as it were.

"Yes? Who's this, and what do you want, I'm very busy." Krudsky remarked in a somewhat perturbed tone of voice.

"Oh? Are you too busy to talk to someone who has the same goals as you do Krudsky?" the warlock asked.

"Who is this?" the magician inquired.

"Since you have some work to do, let me make this short: my name is Jonathan Ravenhurst, and I am someone who is interested in the same things as you are. For example, I've been watching you and I know you are a magician; while I am a dark sorcerer that lives here in the magical world, and have done so for centuries." The warlock replied.

"A sorcerer? Sorry Mr. Ravenhurst, I don't know if I can talk to you; I had two teen sorcerers, well a sorcerer and sorceress, spoil my act earlier tonight, so whatever business you have with me…" Krudsky remarked.

"Wait and listen to me for a few moments. I know what happened to you earlier tonight, as I've been watching and keeping track of you. I saw those brats make sport of you in front of the entire audience at the Coolsville Halloween Carnival, and I saw those other meddlers help the sorcerer and sorceress out of the tent where the magic show was taking place." The warlock responded.

"Yes, and?" the carnival magician asked.

"Listen Krudsky: I overheard what you said. I know you want the Goblin King's scepter, and I know you want to be powerful; in fact, those are the same things that I want as well, I want the Goblin King's scepter and I want to be the most powerful person or being in both realms." The warlock replied.

"Hmm… I think I understand. So, what are you suggesting Mr. Ravenhurst?" Krudsky inquired, now very curious as to what the warlock had to say.

"Simply this: a team up. You, the Amazing Krudsky, a great magician, whose time in the spotlight has come, and I, Jonathan Ravenhurst, one of the most evil sorcerers on the planet. Together, sharing the power of the Goblin King's scepter between us, we can become the two most powerful beings in the world." The sinister warlock explained.

"I see what you mean. And I like the idea; since those young sorcerers are two of a kind, then maybe it will take two people to defeat them and those other meddlers as well." Krudsky replied.

"Exactly! So what do you say Krudsky? Want to team up and take over the magical world?" the sinister warlock asked.

"And get vengeance on those meddling magic users as well? I would love to." Krudsky replied.

"Wonderful. You know Krudsky, I think this is going to be the beginning of a very evil friendship." Jonathan Ravenhurst declared as he began chuckling devilishly.

"Indeed, and I couldn't have said it any better myself." Krudsky said as he laughed along with the evil warlock, pretty much at the same time as him.

So with that exchange, a partnership unlike any other was founded. Together, an evil carnival magician and an equally evil dark sorcerer from the magical world had agreed on a common goal, to eliminate Linda and William Christensen and the members of Mystery Inc. once and for all. And while they were at it, they hoped to gain the Goblin King's scepter, and with it power over the entire magical world and hopefully the mortal world in the process.

While these two villains were plotting and scheming, the members of Mystery Inc. were trying to figure out how to solve the rather peculiar mystery they were dealt. Needless to say it was going to be rather difficult, and the gang would definitely need the help of their new magical friends; however, before long Scooby and company would find themselves in a rather sticky situation, just like the sibling sorcerer and sorceress that they just met, whether they liked it or not.

**Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone for hanging on through me writing this story. I've had a lot of computer problems, but I've managed to do a pretty good job on this fan fic so far I think; hopefully all of my fan fiction friends think so as well.**

**By the way, I got the idea of having a warlock from the Goblin King's realm assisting Krudsky from another fan fic version of Scooby Doo and the Goblin King. I thought the idea worked there, so I figured it could work here as well. Thanks for reading everybody, and hopefully you'll stick with me through the rest of the fic and the conclusion; I don't know when it's coming, but it will come eventually.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the front room of the dark and foreboding castle that was home to the sinister sorcerer known as Jonathan Ravenhurst, a partnership of incredibly evil proportions was being sealed. The aforementioned warlock and a carnival magician known as The Amazing Krudsky had decided to join forces in order to capture the scepter of the legendary Goblin King.

With the power of the scepter shared between the two magic users, the warlock and the magician would certainly be the two most powerful beings on Earth that is unless Scooby Doo and company could stop the evil pair.

After the devilish sorcerer finalized his plan with the carnival magician, the sinister warlock used his powers to clear the Crystal Ball he was gazing into; once that was accomplished, Jonathan Ravenhurst set his sights on thinking up a plan to get to the Goblin King's scepter first before Mystery Inc. could.

"Now that I've got someone to keep three of those meddlers busy, and someone to do part of my dirty work in Krudsky, I can set my sights on getting together an army to help me get that scepter." Remarked the evil warlock, while he smiled with a bit of a devilish grin on his face.

"Where can I go to amass an army of monsters to help me in my quest?" the evil sorcerer wondered aloud.

After thinking for a few minutes, the warlock stood a few feet away from his crystal and began formulating a fiendish plot in his head.

Finally, he had his idea, and he knew just where he was going to go to accomplish his goals, and who he was going to get to help him in his evil dealings.

"Yes, it's so perfect… in fact it's too perfect. I'll use my magic to disappear from here and reappear in the Goblin King's castle; not to mention right in the exact spot where the monsters I need probably are right now." Jonathan Ravenhurst remarked, before preparing himself for his journey to the ruler of the monster realm's home.

"Now I am ready for travel." The evil warlock said, after getting his thoughts together and figuring out what he was going to do in order to capture Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Linda.

"I call upon the powers of darkness and the forces of evil to transport me from this castle to the Goblin King's castle, where I shall begin my plot!" Jonathan Ravenurst declared, before vanishing in an immense plume of black smoke that would make any mortal magician green with envy.

After a few moments passed, the black cloak clad warlock appeared via yet another large plume of black smoke in the presence of two very familiar and very confused goblins deep within the Goblin King's castle.

"Hey Glob, looks like we've got company!" one of the goblins declared as he got up rather suddenly and pointed his weapon towards the mysterious figure.

"Yeah, probably somebody who wants to steal the Goblin King's scepter no doubt." The second goblin said, after getting up quickly and also pointing his weapon at their visitor.

"Relax you two, you can put those accursed weapons down. Actually for now you can put them down, but make sure and hang on to them, because you might need to use them later; if you two choose to help me that is." The sinister warlock replied.

"And why would we choose to help you?" Glob asked.

"Because I've been watching the two of you, and I believe I have a proposition for you." The devilish sorcerer responded.

"Proposition? What could you possibly have to offer us?" Glum inquired.

"It's very simple you two foolish goblins. I've been watching you two be bored for most of the night; you two want something to do, besides protecting the princess, am I right?" Jonathan Ravenhurst asked.

"Well… that depends…. What would someone like you want us to do?" Glob answered.

"First, let me introduce myself: I am Jonathan Ravenhurst, warlock, conjurer and overall expert in everything supernatural and occult." The evil sorcerer replied, bowing slightly in the presence of the two goblins, who were sort of royalty because they were guards of the Goblin King.

"A warlock huh? Interesting…" Glob noted.

"Correct, I am indeed a warlock in every sense of the word." The evil sorcerer replied.

"Intriguing, go on…" Glum responded.

"First, I would like to let the two of you know that in the mortal world, I have an agent already taking care of some things, and tracking down some meddlers that have already been butting into a magician's business." The evil conjurer replied.

"A magician? Who is it?" Glob asked.

"He is a carnival magician named the Amazing Krudsky that had his act ruined by a pair of teenage sorcerers, but that's not important right now. What is important is that he wishes to get his hands on the Goblin King's scepter; which I assume you two know about." The sinister warlock replied.

"Indeed we do, but what does this have to do with us?" Glum inquired.

"Simple; I need the two of you to act as my agents here in the monster realm in order to track down three meddling kids and a dog who are after the Goblin King's scepter as well. If they get it first, or if the three meddlers in the mortal realm get to it first, Krudsky's enemies will have the power to defeat yours truly and that carnival magician once and for all." The evil warlock explained.

"So let me see if we understand this: you want us to help you get the King's scepter before those meddling mortals and the two sorcerers do, but why do you need the scepter anyway?" Glob asked.

"It's very simple: you see, once I get my hands on it, Krudsky and myself will be sharing the powers of the scepter. Then, once we have the power of the Goblin King, it will be child's play to take over both the monster and mortal realms!" the evil warlock declared, laughing evilly as he spoke.

"Interesting. What do you think we should do Glob?" Glum asked, looking over at his partner for advice.

"I know one thing's for sure Glum, I'm very tempted to take the offer. Because I'm getting sick and tired of being the king and queen's bodyguards every single year, and for what? Nothing, that's what!" Glob declared, while Glum nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah I see what you mean Glob." Glum replied.

"So, do we all have a deal?" Jonathan Ravenhurst asked, looking his usual devilish self as he held his right hand out.

"On one condition Mr. Ravenhurst." Glob responded.

"Very well, what is it?" the evil warlock inquired.

"The condition is that Glob and I want a high up position when you take over. We're both tired of being the Goblin King's bodyguards, and we want to do something more with our lives." Glum replied.

"I think that can be arranged." The sinister sorcerer responded.

"Outstanding. You've got yourself a pair of agents then Mr. Ravenhurst." Glob remarked, as he shook the warlock's hand.

"Yeah, we'll take care of those mortals and that sorcerer for you." Glum replied, shaking the sorcerer's hand, once his fellow goblin let go of the warlock's hand.

"Excellent. Now, according to my crystal ball, those meddlers and the sorcerer are waiting for the Grim Reaper Railroad to take them here, to the monster world." The evil warlock explained.

"I see; so, you want us to get aboard that Grim Reaper Railroad train and make sure those kids and that sorcerer don't get here right?" Glob asked.

"Bingo. Now get going!" the evil sorcerer said, urging the pair of goblins to start on their way.

"Right boss." Glum replied, before walking out through the back of the room the two goblins and the sorcerer were inside.

The other goblin Glob, followed close behind him and within the span of a few minutes, the strange pair had made it out of a secret exit, towards the back of the Goblin King's castle.

The reason why the two goblins had chosen that exit to get out of the castle in order to start their work for the sorcerer was because if the Goblin King somehow saw them, or managed to capture them, they would be in serious trouble.

Because after all, treason in the Goblin King's realm was taken as seriously as it was in the mortal realm; of course, the monster world's ways of dealing with such a thing were way worse then anything a mortal military man or woman could come up with by far.

After Glob and Glum were clear of the castle, they took to the skies and began their search for the Grim Reaper Railroad train, and the trio of teenagers and their Great Dane.

Meanwhile, inside the castle of the Goblin King, the sinister warlock had a somewhat disbelieving look on his face after his two confederates left to do their dirty work. Specifically, right after he watched the two goblins leave, he started thinking more and more about his plan to capture the aforementioned monster realm ruler's scepter.

"I don't know why I let those two foolish monsters into my plans. I just know the two of them are going to somehow mess things up for me; well, I'll make completely sure those two idiots don't screw up." The evil warlock declared, before laughing menacingly and disappearing in a large plume of black smoke.

While the evil warlock, and his two new goblin goons were trying to make sure Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Linda didn't get to the monster realm, the aforementioned foursome was walking through a seemingly never ending area of trees, grass, and a tombstone every now and then, in search of their transportation to the world of the supernatural.

"Phew; this path seems to go on forever." Velma remarked, panting a little, before wiping her brow as she continued walking.

"Like yeah, my dogs are barking like you wouldn't believe." Shaggy agreed.

"Rhaggy, ri'm rnot rarking." Scooby Doo noted, correcting his green shirted master.

"Like I know you're not Scooby Doo, it's just a figure of speech. It means that like my feet are killing me." Shaggy replied.

"Roh. Rokay Rhaggy." Scooby responded.

"You know, I could conjure a broom up and we could fly the rest of the way to the monster realm." Linda suggested.

"Actually Linda, that might be a good idea. Plus I've never ridden a broomstick before." Velma replied.

The teen sorceress was about to respond to Velma's statement, but as it turns out she wouldn't get the chance to. As the foursome continued walking, Shaggy could see the faint outline of a large and very unusual looking train in the distance, and decided to let his friends know about it, considering it might be exactly what the group was looking for.

"Hey, like look at that!" Shaggy declared, while Velma and the others followed the chicken hearted young man's finger to where he was pointing.

"I see it Shaggy, and I think that must be the Grim Reaper Railroad stop." The bespectacled teenager replied.

"You know Velma, I think you're right. Sorry about my offer; I didn't think we were going to find the railroad stop that soon." Linda responded.

"Don't worry about it Linda, I'm sure I'll get a chance to ride on a broomstick sometime." Velma replied.

"I'm sure you will Velma, now let's board that train and head on our way." Linda answered.

"Right. Come on Shaggy and Scooby, let's go!" Velma added, urging the cowardly canine and her equally cowardly boyfriend to follow her and Linda towards where the train was stopping.

The train that served the Grim Reaper Railroad would have been pretty much the same as your average ordinary train except for a few small differences.

The train was decorated very unusually; specifically it was decorated in spider webs, had pictures of tombstones on it, scattered around the outsides of the various cars, and oh yes, there was one important thing about it that set it apart from any other train in the world….

"Like it's floating!" Shaggy stated, albeit loudly.

"Reah, rloating!" Scooby added.

"So? I bet the world of the supernatural and monsters probably has a lot of stuff that's different from what's in the mortal world." Velma clarified.

"That's true you guys. Actually, there's a lot of things in both the monster world and mortal world that are probably unexplainable; the thing you have to remember is not to let it bug you, and to not let it ruin your life." Linda added.

"She's right guys. You have to remember that ghosts and monsters and such, while they do exist and while they are things you have to consider, are merely like everything in life. Some ghosts and monsters are good, and some are bad; remember the ghoul school? Or that stuff with Dracula? Or Crystal and Amber?" Velma replied, trying to talk sense into her companions.

"Like believe me, I remember all of that. But most of those times there were evil creatures who wanted to do us harm." Shaggy stated, with an audible gulp.

"Rhat's right." Scooby added.

"Shaggy, Scooby, so many supernatural and unusual beings are our friends. We just met a real warlock and witch, who are teenagers mind you, earlier in the evening, and both of them are really nice, just look at Linda, she's one of them." Velma replied, looking over at the teen sorceress for advice.

"She's right Shaggy. And you shouldn't be afraid of something, or someone just because they're a little different then you are." Linda responded.

"Like I guess you're right Linda. And you're right too Velma, I guess I shouldn't be afraid of things that have no explanation." Shaggy replied, smiling at Linda briefly before he looked over at Velma and smiled at her.

"Thank you Shaggy, that's very admirable. Actually, if you ask me that deserves a reward." Velma said, walking the few feet to where Shaggy was standing before planting a small, but tender kiss on his cheek.

"Zoinks… like that was… that was really nice Velma, thank you." Shaggy replied, blushing a little as he felt his cheek.

"You're welcome Shaggy. Now, let's get on the train before we get left behind." Velma responded.

So with that, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby and Linda waited for the train to the Grim Reaper Railroad to get closer to the ground, so the foursome could board it and start their journey to the monster world.

However, while the intrepid teenagers and their Great Dane were waiting to board the magical train, a pair of very familiar looking goblins were hiding a few feet away, out of the line of sight of the foursome, and watching them getting ready to board the strange locomotive.

"Hey Glob, take a look at that." Glum remarked.

"I see them Glum, I see them. I guess those are the meddlers and that sorcerer our new boss was talking about; although, I can't tell which one's the one that uses magic." Glob replied.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Come on, let's get on that train and capture those four, before our new boss fricassees us." Glum responded.

"I don't know what that means Glum, but I agree." Glob replied.

Glob and Glum both knew that it was going to very difficult to capture this group of three teens and their dog, especially since one of them was a sorceress. However, in order to accomplish their appointed task, they were going to have to use a bit of chicanery; with that in mind, the two Goblins used their abilities to get themselves up to the train and get ready to capture Scooby and company when the time was right.

While Scooby Doo and friends were waited to start their journey, the rest of Mystery Inc. were continuing their attempts to locate the Amazing Krudsky and get the princess Fairy Willow back from his magical clutches.

"Jeepers, I have to admit that the carnival grounds are really creepy with no one around." Daphne remarked, sticking extremely close to Fred as she spoke.

"You know Daphne, you're right. And we've been in tons of scary and creepy places before; but for all the money you have Daphne, this might just be one of the most frightening places I've ever been in my life." Fred replied.

"I'll say one thing: being in a fairly deserted carnival grounds on Halloween night, and dealing with a demented carnival magician and who knows what else is a little nerve wracking, especially for someone like me." William added, keeping a close on his new friends, especially Daphne.

However, the teen warlock and his companions were about to get a bit of a surprise, as the man they were searching for was about to make a special appearance.

"Did someone mention me?" asked a male voice, which the three young sleuths heard and identified easily.

"Jeepers, did you guys hear that?" inquired Daphne, as she moved closer to the blond teen and the young warlock.

"Sure did; now we just have to figure out where that crazy magician is so we can stop him." Fred replied, in a whispered tone of voice so that Krudsky couldn't hear him, Daphne or William.

"Stop me? How can you foolish children stop me if you can't even figure out where I am?" the voice asked, laughing menacingly as he spoke.

"Don't you worry about that Krudsky, we'll find you and we'll make sure to get the princess back before the night's over." Fred replied, while growling a bit at the unseen voice that seemed to be torturing the intrepid trio.

"Fools! I already have the princess's magic, and now that I have good magic, it will only be a matter of time before I have the magic of the Goblin King's scepter. As a matter of fact, my new associate is taking care of that matter in the monster realm right now." Krudsky responded, still staying hidden from the trio's view.

"Your new associate?" Fred asked.

"Yes indeed. A very powerful associate as a matter of fact." Krudsky replied, still sounding a bit cryptic, at least that was what Fred, Daphne and William were hearing.

"A powerful associate? Who on earth would want to even think about associating with someone as crazy as you?" William inquired.

"Crazy? Crazy? I'll show you meddlers crazy!" Krudsky declared, finally making himself seen to the trio of teens, as he walked out from behind a nearby tent.

"So that's where you were hiding! Well that's going to be your last mistake Krudsky, because when I get done with you there won't be enough left to even put into a cereal box!" William declared, gathering his wits together as he extended his arms and sent a strong bolt of magic with his right hand towards the fiendish magician.

"So, that's your plan you meddler, well I'll fix that!" Krudsky replied, as he used the princess's magic to create a force field, which when it connected with William's magic caused both the magician's powers and the warlock's powers to form a large burst of energy, similar to a star exploding.

The resulting light show from the two magic users caused Fred, Daphne and William to all be blinded for a few seconds, which gave the carnival magician just the time he needed to make his getaway.

"I would say see you three later, but judging from what happened, you three won't be seeing anything for quite a while!" Krudsky declared, laughing evilly as he ran past the two sleuths and their warlock friend, headed for elsewhere in the carnival grounds.

"Ugh, I can't see, where did that two bit phony magician go?" William asked, while still trying get his eyesight back to normal.

"I don't know, but whatever just happened, it feels like I'm looking at the Northern Lights, close up." Daphne replied.

"Yeah; I hate to say it, but it looks like the Amazing Krudsky made a somewhat amazing getaway." Fred remarked.

While Fred, Daphne and William all rubbed their eyes in attempt to get their eyesight back to normal, and get back on the trail of the aforementioned carnival magician, the other members of Mystery Inc. and their magical friend were getting ready to board the Grim Reaper Railroad, unaware of the dangers that lurked in the world of the supernatural, which they were about to face head on.

Author's Notes: This might be a little late, but thank you to FairyGal11, a member of Deviant who gave me the inspiration for some of the ideas for this particular fan fiction. Hope you like it and I'll try and get it completed eventually; also, thanks to everyone for sticking with me and hopefully the cliff hanger that ended this chapter is a good one.


End file.
